PRNS: Storm Masters The Movie
by siro arashi
Summary: A continuation, side story of my other fic 'Storm Masters'. An ancient powerful force had been released and joined Lothor, what does it mean for the rangers? CamDustin, BlakeTori, HunterOC. R&R!
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm except for the characters I put into the fic myself.  
  
This is a continuation or side story if you want to call it of my other fic 'Storm Masters' so I recommend you read my Storm Masters fic first before reading this one so you won't be confused with some of the characters and storyline that I put in. Just so you'll know that there will be some stuff from the anime 'Ninja Cadets' I mixed in and with some other stuff. Also I'm telling you now so you know that there will be some slash in the story, if you read my other PRNS fic. If you don't like that kind of stuff then I suggest you go read something else instead. With that said people who don't mind, enjoy the story and I hope you guys like it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
We come to Storm Chargers and we see all the guys there, even Cam who decide to tag along with Kaze and give himself a day off. In the store there was a display set up by Kelly and the guys surrounded it, to see what it was.  
  
"Action Trek Triathalon?" started Shane.  
  
"Hey guys, going to sign up?" asked Kelly as she walked towards the group.  
  
"Uh? What is this Action Trek Triathalon is about anyway?" asked Blake.  
  
"Its a yearly sports race held by a world wide international sponsor, this year they decided to have the triathalon here at Blue Bay. I bet because of all the monster attacks and the appearance of the power rangers."  
  
"Great, we've become tourist attractions." whispered Dustin.  
  
Immediately Tori elbowed him and the others looked at him with a look.  
  
"What was that Dustin?" his boss asked.  
  
"Oh I just said that Blue Bay Harbor had become a tourist attraction, thats all." the ninja of earth grinned sheepissly.  
  
"What do you have to do on this action trek?" questioned Tori.  
  
"You sign up with a team of five members, the race itself is divided into five parts, running, skateboarding, rollerblading, cycling and motorcross. Each member of a team will take part of one of the five parts of the race. We start off with running at downtown central of the city, from there the runners will run all the way to the skate park. Once there they will tag their teammate and they will begin the next part.  
  
After the skate boarder of the team is done, they will tag the blader who will be waiting and continue with the next part of the race. From there they will stop at a certain point and tag the cycler who will be ready and waiting at the next point and start their part of the race. The cyclers will bike all the way to the motorcross track where the last part of the race will take place and where the finish line is and tag their last member who will race the track and cross the finish line." explained Kelly.  
  
Everyone started to nod in understanding.  
  
"So are you going to sign up again, Shane, Hunter? I mean you guys totally won the Total Trek competition from before, all you need now is three more people for the race. There is also a ten thousand dollars prize money for first place." stated the Storm Chargers' manager.  
  
"Ten thousand dollars prize money?" said Shane with wide eyes.  
  
"Yep, so how about it?"  
  
"Uh, okay. Sure." answered Hunter.  
  
"Great, here's the form." and Kelly handed a piece of paper to Shane and walked away.  
  
"So who are you two going to ask for the last three members of your team?" question Cam as Hunter took the form from the air ninja.  
  
"Well, we already got our skateboarder and blader right here." said Shane as he place his arm on Kaze's shoulder and pointed to himself and Kaze.  
  
The white ninja looked at him and everyone else with wide eyes, "What? Me?!"  
  
"You are the only one who is a blader that we know, bro." Blake pointed out.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come on, it will be fun." added Shane.  
  
"Please?" Hunter asked with a sad puppy face expression.  
  
Kaze looked at his boyfriend for a moment and sighed, "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Alright!" exclaimed the red ninja.  
  
"I hate it when people use the puppy dog expression on me, esspecially my boyfriend being one of them." Kaze huffed and Hunter grinned.  
  
"So who else?" asked the green ninja.  
  
"How about you two?" the ninja of water referred to Blake and Dustin.  
  
"Us?" both navy and yellow said at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, there are only three things left, running, cycling and motorcross. Motorcross and cycling is almost the samething and you guys can run, can you?" Tori smirked and peered at them.  
  
"Of course we can run!" both of them shouted.  
  
"Alright then, who takes what?"  
  
Immediately Hunter and Blake started to argue on who's going to do the motorcross part of the race.  
  
"I should do the motorcross, since I'm more experienced." said the crimson ninja.  
  
"In your dreams, you are." retorted his brother.  
  
As the two thunders continued to argue, Dustin out of the whole three just stood there and watched and everyone just turned to him.  
  
"What?" the earth ninja glanced around at everyone.  
  
"I thought you would argue with them on who will do the last part of the race." stated Tori.  
  
"Why should I? I mean I already know that I'm not up to their skill level, so why waste my breath. Anyhow I'm going to do the cycling part, at least I get to ride a bike." Dustin shrugged his shoulders and grinned.  
  
Shane, Kaze, Tori and Cam just smiled shook their heads, "Well that leave with the running and motorcross."  
  
"Guys listen, why don't we just settle this with a coin toss." suggested Cam.  
  
Hunter and Blake stopped argueing and turned to the green ninja.  
  
"A coin toss?" both stated at the same time.  
  
"Yes a coin toss. Since Dustin volunteered to cycle for the race, that leaves only the running and motorcross."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Alright then..." Cam took out a quarter from his pocket.  
  
"If its heads, Hunter gets to motorcross and if its tails, Blake gets to. Ready?"  
  
Both brothers nodded and Cam flip the coin in the air and everyone watched as it twirl around and started to fall back down. They watched it hit the ground and started to spin around and eventually it starts to slow down and it tipped over. Everyone surround the coin on the floor and looked at it.  
  
"Nooooo!" shouted Hunter.  
  
"Well, its tails. It looks like Blake gets to motorcross." said the samurai and he bent down and picked up the coin again.  
  
"Yes! Haha! I won!" chuckled Blake.  
  
"Alright then...." and Shane started to fill in the form.  
  
As the ninja of air filled out the form for their team, Hunter slumped his shoulders and started to mope. Kaze walked over to him and gave him a hug and a quick kiss to cheer him up and it did, a bit.  
  
"Guys, it says here we need a name for our team." the red ninja looked up from the paper.  
  
"A name?" said Tori.  
  
"Yep a name."  
  
Everyone stood there for a minute and started to think.  
  
"How about the name Storm Bringers?" the white ninja said suddenly.  
  
"Actually thats not a bad name." said Tori.  
  
"Alright, so everyone agree?" asked Shane and everyone else nodded their heads.  
  
"Alright then Storm Bringers it is." and Shane wrote it down.  
  
-------------------  
  
In space...  
  
We come to the main room where Lothor is sitting on his throne and was going on one of his rants again.  
  
"Does anyone of you idiots can come up with a decent plan to get rid of the power rangers!!!"  
  
"Sir, if I may interupt..." said Shimazu.  
  
"What is it?" Lothor turned to him annoyed.  
  
"Well, I have a plan that will help get rid of the power rangers and increase your power."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then, why are you still here! Get on with it!" shouted the evil ninja.  
  
"Right away." and the warlord disappeared.  
  
--------------------  
  
[Power Rangers Ninja Storm themesong for the movie starts and credits starts to roll.]  
  
The day of the race...  
  
It was the morning and the entire city of Blue Bay Harbor was busy. There were banners everywhere, balloons, booths of all sorts, things were set up to what a race event was like. People started to gather for the start of the event and it began to get crowded and there was an hour before the race starts.  
  
We see Hunter at the starting point of the triathalon doing stretches and warm ups to get himself ready. He was wearing a crimson t-shirt with black shorts as well as wrist bands and a pair of grey running shoes.  
  
We come to Shane who was at the skate park stretching as well and he had his skateboarding gear near him as he was doing his stretches and warm ups. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with a red sleeveless tee over that and was wearing navy shorts.  
  
Next we see Kaze who was also at the skate park with Shane and he was also stretching and doing warm ups as well. He was wearing his white t-shirt with the chinese phase 'storm' on it and a pair of white shorts. Like Shane, he also had his rollerblading gear near him on the ground.  
  
Then we come to another part of the city where Dustin was at also doing stretches and warm ups. He wore a tight yellow t-shirt with black nylon biker shorts. He had his bike next to him as he did his warm ups and once he was done he started to do a last check up on it.  
  
Finally we come to the motorcross tracks where the last part of the race is and as well the finish line too. Blake had his motorcross gear on and was doing a check up on his dirt bike to make sure nothing will go wrong. Cam and Tori was also at the tracks to meet the others at the end of the race.  
  
As time passed a horn was sounded at each of the areas, informing the racers there was fifteen minutes before the race will begin. At that time Hunter started to head for the start line, Shane and Kaze started to put on their gear, Dustin put his helmet on and mounted his bike and Blake put on his helmet and mounted his dirtbike.  
  
[PRNS movie themesong ends and so does the credits.]  
  
"Welcome everyone to Action Trek Triathalon. In a few minutes the race will start, so all runners please get ready at the start line." annouced a guy who stood on a stage near the starting line.  
  
All the runners walked up to the start line, including Hunter and got in a position to start their run off from.  
  
"Runners ready! Get set and go!" and a guy fired a gun shot into the air.  
  
Once the shot was heard, the runners were off with some running and some jogging. The runners from the start line started to follow the course that was layed out for them and not for long they arrive at their stop point, the next part of the competition.  
  
Hunter and some of the runners had arrived at the skate park where their next teammate was waiting for the tag so they could start. Hunter ran up to where Shane and Kaze was waiting and quickly tagged the red ninja who gave the thumbs up and went to begin the skate boarding part of the event. The crimson ninja was out of breath and was breathing heavily and bent over a bit and gasped for air. Kaze roller bladed up to his boyfriend with a water bottle in hand and knelt down next to him.  
  
"You okay?" the white ninja asked and handed over the water bottle.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." smiled at his boyfriend tiredly, he took the bottle of water, uncapped it and the tired thunder ninja started to gulp it down.  
  
Shane was doing quite well on his part of the event and the air ninja was doing all sorts of moves and tricks that would impress the crowd. Eventually Shane had completed his part of the race and he sprinted over to his two friends who was watching and tagged Kaze for the next part. After the tag the storm ninja immediately took off blading to the next stop point.  
  
"See you at the finish line!" called out Shane as Kaze bladed off and waved back at them.  
  
The storm ninja started to bladed through the streets and pathways to the next destination was and he was followed by at least another dozen of bladers as well. Some parts of the course Kaze had to use his blading manuvers to get by, he was ducking, dodging and jumping over parts of the route. He came to one part of the route where there was a large set of concrete stair that lead down to the city square. So instead of walking down the steps, he jumped onto the large side railing and rolled down the side. When he arrived at the bottom, he was launched into the air and he quickly flipped and landed on his feet again and continued on his way.  
  
The other bladers who were still on the top steps, just stared and gawked at what the white ninja just did. As he was half way to the next stop point, a dozen Kelzaks appeared and stopped him in his tracks. At the same time some of the other bladers managed to catch up to him and they also stopped. Common as it is the other bladers started to get scared and tried to run away but the Kelzaks surrounded all of them.  
  
The Kelzaks started to attack them and Kaze decided to fight them since he can't morph in front of all the other people with him. He started to kick out in different directions at the incoming Kelzaks and knocked them, one by one. One of them tried to go for one of the other bladers and Kaze quickly grabbed the person and pulled them away and kicked out at the Kelzak. Then the white ninja ducked and sweep kick and knocked down couple of them and then jumped and did a roundhouse kick and knocked down a few more.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the finish line.....  
  
There were t.v. screens around showing the happenings of the race by a helicopter camera crew and were following the current bladers' position.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it seem that the racers are having some trouble." the speakers announced and on the screens it shows the Kelzaks attack.  
  
"They are being surrounded and attacked by people like creatures of some sort!"  
  
Cam and Tori watched the screens and turned to each other and nodded. Looking around to make sure no one would see them, they ran off in a streak of blue and green. At the skate park, Hunter and Shane also saw what happened and quickly ran off in a streak of red and crimson.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back where the bladers were...  
  
The Kelzaks starts to get the upper hand and was about to attack the group again when the red and crimson ranger come jumping in and kicked down two of the Kelzaks. Then the blue and green ranger followed up by flipping in and slash another two with their swords. The four rangers had their weapons out and charged at the Kelzaks and started to attack and slash through them.  
  
Eventually the rangers had gotten rid of all the Kelzaks and they disappeared from the scene. Once gone the rangers turned to the rollerbladers and sprinted back towards them to see if they were all right or not.  
  
"Is everyone here okay?" asked the red one.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." one of the guy bladers answered.  
  
Everyone could believe their eyes as the power rangers were right in front of them and had saved them from an alien attack, except for Kaze that is.  
  
"Just doing our job and good luck on the race everyone." and the four rangers ran off in streaks of their respected colors.  
  
Once the rangers were gone everyone just stood there staring and Kaze continued on his way, taking the lead once again.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the stop of the cyclists...  
  
"The power rangers had just save the bladers from an alien attack." announced the speakers.  
  
Dustin had just finishing watching the fight with the Kelzaks and was wondering if his friends were alright or not. The yellow ninja was on his bike getting ready for his teammate to show up. After five minutes of waiting, Kaze finally came blading down the street right towards where Dustin was. Following not far from him was the other bladers who finally got their act together and was coming in close. The white ninja eventually arrived at the stop and quickly tagged Dustin.  
  
"Dude, you okay? I just saw what happened." asked the ninja of earth.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking. Now go!" exclaimed the storm ninja.  
  
Dustin nodded and he was off and riding to the motorcross tracks.  
  
"See you at the finish line!" shouted Kaze.  
  
Dustin was in the lead as he cycled down the streets and onto the rough road towards the motorcross tracks but soon he was being followed by others who manage to catch up. One of the members from another team that was aggressive, pushed their limits and went head to head with Dustin. Seeing that both were tied the other did a cheap and dangerous manuver and did a sharp turn with his bike, right towards the yellow ninja.  
  
Having only a few seconds to react, the earth ninja turn his bike away in a sharp turn and lost control. He lost his balance and toppled over and went crashing into the dirt ground face first. From the ground, Dustin looked up and saw the guy riding ahead and growled and couldn't believe the guy just did that to him. He quickly got back up and good thing his bike wasn't totalled and was about to get back on when he felt a pain in his right knee.  
  
Dustin looked down and saw that his knee was scraped when he fell over and it was bleeding and dirty from the dirt. Ignoring the harsh pain in his injured knee, the yellow ninja got back up on his bike and pushed off and continued onto the motorcross tracks.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the motorcross tracks...  
  
Hunter and Shane arrived at the finish line and joined up with Cam and Tori and now the group was waiting for Dustin and Kaze to show up. Not long after the two red ninjas, Kaze finally reached the motorcross tracks and joined the others.  
  
"Hey guys! Dustin here yet." called out Kaze as he rolled up next to Hunter.  
  
"Well finally you made it and no, he isn't here yet." answered Cam.  
  
"The first of the cyclists are arriving now!" the speakers suddenly announced.  
  
The guys turned to where the cyclists would be coming in from and hoped to see Dustin but to their surprise they see a guy from another team who screwed up Dustin from before. Fifteen seconds later Dustin came riding in and turn towards where Blake was. The guy from the other team just tagged his teammate and started the track and Dustin rode right up to the navy ninja and tagged him.  
  
"Dude, you okay? What happened?!" asked Blake when he saw Dustin's knee.  
  
"Never mind that, I'll tell you later. Now go!" the earth ninja stated and Blake rode off.  
  
The others sprinted up to the their friend to greet him but stopped when they saw his injury.  
  
"Dustin, what happened to your knee?" asked Tori.  
  
"The dude before me tried to pulled a fast one, just to get a lead." he answered and winced as he started to walk.  
  
"What?! That low down cheat! He should be disqualified!" ranted Shane.  
  
"We can do that later, let get him some first aid first okay?" and Cam and Shane placed each of Dustin's arms around their shoulders and walked him back to the side lines.  
  
"Can Blake win with a fifteen seconds delay?" Kaze asked Hunter.  
  
"Don't worry, even with fifteen seconds he can still catch up and beat the guy by a long shot." Hunter smirked as he and his boyfriend walked after the others and held his hand.  
  
While with Blake just like his brother said, he was catching up with the one guy on the track in front of him. He was not far from him and the navy ninja decided to push it and with a quick turning twist of the dirtbike's handle, the bike speed increased. Eventually the thunder ninja managed to catch up and went head to head with the other biker. Then with a quick wave of his hand to the other rider, Blake rode past him and down the tracks.  
  
"Yeah! Go Blake!" shouted Tori, Shane, Hunter and Kaze who were watching.  
  
Next to them was Dustin who was sitting down and Cam was cleaning up his wound and bandaging the earth ninja's knee. The others watched as Blake left the others in his dust as he did a jump with his bike over a hill and crossed the finish line.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of the Action Trek Triathalon is the team Storm Bringers!" announced a guy who was holding a mike.  
  
The guys cheered and started towards where Blake was and Cam helped Dustin up and followed. The guys got to Blake who was getting off his bike and took off his helmet. Tori ran up to her boyfriend and hugged him with her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Great job, Blake!"  
  
"Nice going dude." commented Dustin.  
  
"You totally nailed the guy." added Shane.  
  
Then the announcer from before who was also a judge came walking up to the group followed by two others who were carrying a large trophy and what seems to be a large cheque.  
  
"Congradulations Storm Bringers, you have won the Triathalon. Here is your trophy and prize money of ten thousand dollars." the guy spoke into the mike he was carrying and handed over the trophy who Shane took hold of and the prize money whom Blake took.  
  
"Now you have ten thousand dollars, what will you do with it?" the guy asked Blake and pointed the mike at him.  
  
"Well, um...." said Blake unsure and look around to the others, "Uh, guys?"  
  
"Its up to you dude, if it weren't for you we wouldn't have won. Right guys?" stated Shane.  
  
"Yeah." everyone agreed and nodded their heads.  
  
"Well then I'll donated it to charities for kids and orphans. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah thats great!" said Hunter.  
  
"You heard it folks! Our winners are donating the prize money to charity for kids and orphans, so will everyone give them a hand." and everyone started to clap and cheer.  
  
Once the race was over, people started to leave and the guys started to get their gear together and Blake and Dustin loaded up their bikes on Tori's van.  
  
"Great job guys." appraised Kelly as she walked up to the group.  
  
"Here." and Shane handed over the trophy to the Storm Chargers manager.  
  
"So what you guys going to do now?"  
  
"We are thinking to go to celebrate. You want to come?" asked Tori who was beside Blake at the moment.  
  
"No, I need to get back to Storm Chargers. You guys have fun, see you later!" and she walked away.  
  
Once Kelly was gone, Shane turned to the others.  
  
"Well lets go guys." and they started to leave.  
  
--------------------  
  
We come to somewhere in the wilderness somewhere in the mountains and we see Shimazu walking through the forest. After awhile of walking the warlord came up to a cave opening in the mountain side. He headed up the mountain and walked right into it and started to head down the dark tunnel cave.  
  
After a minute of walking, he enter into a large portion of the mountain cavern and immediately the entire room lit up. The entire room was filled with the light of fire as torches on the walls magically lit up one by one. Near one side of the cavern wall was a giant dark colored crystal that was standing up. The warlord walked over to the crystal and looked around a bit to take in the surroundings.  
  
"Its about time!" shouted voice.  
  
Shimazu jumped in surprise and quickly turned around and faced the crystal. Suddenly an image of a female figure appeared in the crystal. The woman had dark lavender long hair that reached her waist and was tied in a pony tail. She wore an entire black outfit along with a mask face that covered the bottom half of her face. She had on a black sleeveless top and a black tight shorts that was one full outfit. She also wore black elbow length ninja gloves and knee height boots and on her back was a large bladed sword.  
  
"And I thought you would have forgotten about me." said the woman.  
  
"How could I forget? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to be revived as well as having my Wolf Blade creatures."  
  
"I'm glad you remember that."  
  
"Now its time for you glorious return." laughed Shimazu.  
  
"And how are you going to do that? In order to do that you need a power source more powerful than the one that trapped me here." stated the woman.  
  
"Ah yes and I have the perfect candidates to get the power source from."  
  
"Oh really?" she stated curiously.  
  
"Yes seven of them, when combined will be more than enough power to break the prison you're in but I'll will need a way to get it to you." explained the warlord.  
  
"Very well then..." and the woman put her hands in a ninja stance and closed her eyes.  
  
Then she started to chant something in japanese and energy started to radiate off her and formed into her top two fingers. Then with a twirl of her hands she pointed her two fingers at Shimazu and immediately beside the warlord, a figure a emerged from a burst of energy. The figure formed into reality and it turns out to be a creature monster of some sort.  
  
It was a female monster with long hair that were actually weed vines and they were all curly and bunched up into to hair buns on top of her head. On each of her shoulders was a venus flytrap head pod and on her main body she was wearing a breast armor plate that looks like a venus flytrap's mouth on the front torso. She wore green pants and near the end of her pant legs, there were roots growing out from them. Instead of hands she has closed up flower pods that were an orange red in color.  
  
"This is Venusha, a loyal servant of mine." the woman in glass introduced.  
  
Shimazu looked over her from head to toe with his hand upon his chin.  
  
"Venusha, go with Shimazu and bring back the power that will free me from this prison."  
  
"Yes my lady." the monster replied and bowed respectively.  
  
"And don't fail me, Shimazu."  
  
"Of course." and the Shimazu and the monster disappeared.  
  
"Soon I'll be free once more. Hahahaha!!!!" she softly, laughed evilly.  
  
--------------------  
  
Somewhere central downtown...  
  
The rangers decided to eat at a restaurant there and we see Cam and Dustin sitting at a large glass surface table, that was out on the front porch. Shane had gone to the bathroom and the two couples were nowhere to be seen. As the two sat there looking around a bit, Cam noticed Dustin who was feeling down a bit.  
  
"Is something wrong Dustin?" asked the green ninja.  
  
"What? Uh, nothing's wrong." Dustin looked up and replied in a soft tone.  
  
"Don't lie, I know that something is wrong. You don't seem to be your happy self as you use to."  
  
"How would you know."  
  
"Uh, heh, heh, um I watch people even if I don't talk much but I do watch them." Cam started to get embarressed.  
  
The yellow ninja went quiet for a minute then started to speak.  
  
"Do you think the guys are mad at me?"  
  
"Why you say that?" the samurai looked at him curiously.  
  
"You know....because I almost made us lose the race."  
  
"Dustin, don't think like that." Cam sighed, "Besides, it wasn't your fault. I mean it was the guy from the other team who tried to make us lose, not you. I can assure you that the others are not mad but worried that you hurt during the race that was supposed to be just for fun. You maybe a goof at times but that what makes you unique from other people."  
  
"Thanks Cam." Dustin grinned with a smile.  
  
"There's the real you, people want to see." Cam smiled back.  
  
At that moment Dustin started to notice something he hadn't noticed before and that Cam has a great smile, that makes him kind of cute and adorable, if he smiles more.  
  
"You know, you should smile more, you look more cuter that way." the child of earth said suddenly and he froze and just realized what he just said.  
  
Cam also froze and realized what the earth child just said as well and just stared at him with his mouth opened a bit.  
  
"What?"  
  
Dustin was snapped out of his trace and quickly thought of something to say.  
  
"I I I mean, you'll look more cuter to the girls. Yeah thats it!" he laughed it off and he starts to go red in the face and ignored the warm feeling he started to feel in his chest and butterflies in his stomache.  
  
"Oh, okay...thanks I think." Cam replied and looked down towards the table top who also started to feeling the same thing that Dustin was feeling at that moment.  
  
Both of them was quiet for a minute, then at that time Shane walked back out to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Shane noticed that something was wrong with his two friends and wondered what was going on.  
  
"Is something wrong guys?"  
  
"What?! Uh, no no. There's nothing wrong." both answered the sametime.  
  
"Okay...." the red ninja looked at them weirdly.  
  
Then suddenly Shane's morpher beeped, he quickly looked around making sure no one was listening on them and answered.  
  
"Go for Shane."  
  
"Dudes! There's a major monster problem in the forest." informed Cyber Cam.  
  
"Got it."  
  
All three of them stood up and Dustin wobbled a bit.  
  
"Dude, maybe you should stay here." suggested Shane.  
  
"Look I just scraped my knee, its not like I broke my leg or something."  
  
"Fine, what about the others."  
  
"Cyber Cam will contact them, we should go." Cam answered and all three of them ran off.  
  
--------------------  
  
The three rangers arrived in a clearing of the forest and looked around and the others weren't there yet, so they looked around to see where the monster was. Then suddenly out of nowhere a blast of energy came flying at them and hit them but they manage to roll away from the attack. The rangers turned and looked up and sees Venusha walking through the forest towards them.  
  
"Thats one nasty looking weed." said Shane.  
  
"Tell me about it." added Cam.  
  
"So you are the power rangers, hmm? There's only three of you? Oh well then, I'll just have to take care of you three first then I'll go after the others." the monster stopped a fair distance away and laughed.  
  
"Not after we're done with you!" called out Dustin.  
  
The three rangers pulled out their swords and charged at the creature and started to attack it. Venusha immediately got ready for the ranger's on coming attacks and started to block and counter the ranger's attacks with her flower pod hands. Cam came flying at her with his sword but the monster just quickly turned around and slammed him on the chest with her pod hands and sent him flying. Then Dustin and Shane came in for an attack but the plant just block with her arms and hit them both with her pods.  
  
"Time for the first meal!"  
  
She thrust her arms forward and immediately the flower pods opened up into a five petal flower and her aimed them at the red and yellow ranger. Then vines of some sort from each pod came shooting out and they wrap themselves around Shane and Dustin and started to wheel them. Once she had them in her flower grasp, her venus flytrap chest plate opened up and two hose like cord came out and attach themselves to the two rangers. Once attached the tubes starts to absorb and suck up their ranger powers.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing! Let us go!" shouted Dustin as he starts to feel that he was losing power.  
  
"Hold on guys, I'm coming!" the green samurai shouted.  
  
Cam quickly ran over to help them but was stopped when Venusha released an energy blast at him and thrown him off his feet. Once all their powers were fully absorbed, the cords deattach from them and goes back into the monster's body and it closed up again.   
  
"Now that was yummy." slurped the creature.  
  
She then threw Shane and Dustin away from her and they went flying threw the air and landed onto the ground with grunt and immediately they demorphed. The samurai ranger ran over to his friend to see if they were okay.  
  
"Guys, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." replied the red ninja.  
  
"What happened? Why we changed back?" asked the earth ninja.  
  
"I bet she absorb your ranger powers." answered the green ranger.  
  
"And you're next!" shouted the monster as it started to heads towards them.  
  
Cam stood up and faced Venusha and quickly change modes and hope it will be enough to beat this weed.  
  
"Super Samurai Mode!" and he took off his vest and swing his top part of his helmet around.  
  
Cam ran and jumped at her and started to kick her multiple times, making the monster stumbled back. Then he flipped through the air and slashed her right down on her head, landed and slash her multiple times all over. During one of the attacks Venusha manage to grab hold of his sword with her flower hand and flip him over.  
  
She then punched him in the chest, then kicked his and slash him with her flower hand pod and sent him flying away. Before the green samurai ranger can fly away far enough, the plant monster launched out her vines again from her opened pod hands and snagged the ranger in mid air. Reeling the ranger back to her and into her grasp, she released her absorbing cords and started to absorb the ranger's powers.  
  
"Cam!" shouted Dustin.  
  
Just like Dustin and Shane, Cam started to feel his powers growing weak as she absorbed them from him. Once his powers were fully gone, she reattract her absorbing cord and threw the weak ranger away from her. Cam flown through the air and land near where the other two were and he automatically demorphed as well.  
  
The air and earth ninja immediately crawled over to where their friend was to see if he was alright.  
  
"Bro, you okay?" asked the red ninja.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, nothing serious."  
  
"Oh, things will get serious soon enough." said Venusha as she started to walk towards the trio.  
  
"Three powerless, power rangers. What should I do with you. Hmmmm.....How about a little fun before I go? Hahahahaha!!!" Venusha started to laugh wickedly as she approached them.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well thats the first chapter of my 'PRNS: The Movie' fic, so how was it? Anyhow read and review please! 


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The three power ridded rangers started to stumble and crawled backwards slowly as Venusha started to approach them. Not knowing what to do and they were just hoping the other guys will get there soon.  
  
"A little down are we?" the monster snickered.  
  
--------------------  
  
In space...  
  
"Zurgane! It seem that your surprise Kelzaks attack on the rangers, failed again." stated Lothor.  
  
The evil space ninja was in main room watching one of the t.v viewing screens as talked to his general.  
  
"Yes, about that...I'm very sorry sir..." Zurgane started.  
  
"Well at least one of the monsters you chose is doing a better job than the other ones before and getting rid of the rangers as we speak." sighed the ninja as he continued to watch.  
  
"Excuse me sir?"  
  
"Are you getting hit in the head too much or is there no oxygen gettin up there? You heard what I said."  
  
The general walked over to where Lothor was and looking at the viewing screen himself.  
  
"Uh sir, that alien monster its not from my army." Zurgane turned to him.  
  
"She not?" Lothor looked back at him with a confused face.  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Just like I suspected, some things are just too good to be true. Then where did she come from?!" the space ninja shouted into his general's face.  
  
"Uh....."  
  
Lothor just rolled his eyes and huffed and growled in frustration and turned his attention back to the battle.  
  
--------------------  
  
Just when Venusha was getting close to the three downed rangers, engine noises can be heard approaching them. The plant monster lifted her head just in time to see the other rangers on the Thunder ranger's Tsunami Cycles riding towards them.  
  
Tori was on Blake's bike sitting behind him with her arms around his waist and Kaze was the same with Hunter. The rangers on bikes approached, they leaped into the air and both bikes fired energy shots at the alien. Venusha got hit and was knocked down as the two bikes soar over her.  
  
Once the bikes landed and kept going a bit, the two thunders quickly did a U-turn and head back to where the monster was. Both Kaze and Tori stood up on the back of the bike seat and quickly jumped off and did an aerial flip and both of them slashed the monster with their swords.   
  
The monster was knocked back a bit and immediately the thunder rangers jumped off their bikes and flipped through the air and both of them kicked the plant monster in the chest and knocked her down. The four rangers quickly gather around the others to see if they were okay or not.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Tori.  
  
"What happened?" added Blake.  
  
"That garden weed absorbed our powers." answered Shane and stood up along with Dustin and Cam.  
  
"And you four are next!"  
  
The rangers turned back towards where Venusha was and the monster was standing again and was ready to fight. The plant monster charged at the rangers and Blake, Tori, Kaze and Hunter charged right back at her. The thunders came right up to her first and swing their short staffs at her but she block them with her pod hands. She then pushed them away and hit both brothers with her hands and knocked them aside.  
  
Kaze came right after with his sword and manage to slash her three times but Venusha grabbed hold of his sword on the forth slash and hit him with her hands and quickly slammed him in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Tori quickly changed her sword into blaster mode and fired at the creature and hit her but it didn't do much damage. Venusha brushed herself off and thrusted her right pod hand at the blue ranger and it opened up. Immediately the vines within shot out and wrapped around the ranger and quickly pulled her in.  
  
"You're up first girly!"  
  
Tori flew through the air, right into the grasps of the plant monster and Venusha released her absorbing cord out and attached them to the ranger. Immediately the ranger of water started to have her powers drain and began to get weak like the other three rangers who had their powers drained too.  
  
"Tori!" shouted Blake as he and Hunter ran towards them.  
  
Venusha quickly turned towards them and opened up her other flower pod hand and released a spray of energy at them and knocked them back to the ground. Eventually the draining was complete and the cords deattached from the ranger and Venusha quickly toss Tori away from her. The blue ranger went flying into the air and landed near the other powerless rangers and automatically demorphed.  
  
Kaze was standing now and had watched the entire thing and his head followed Tori's flight through the air, after the monster had drained her of her ranger powers. That was also unfortunate for him since he wasn't looking out for the monster and he was snagged by her vines too from behind.  
  
"Huh? What the?" the shogun tried to free himself.  
  
"Its your turn!" and Venusha reeled the white ranger in.  
  
"Whoa!" and Kaze was pulled into the monster's grasp.  
  
Immediately the plant opened up her plant breast plate and released her absorbing cords onto the shogun ranger and started to drain his powers.  
  
"Let go...of me...you stink...pod..." the ranger struggled as he started to weaken from the drain.  
  
"Kaze!"   
  
The thunders quickly ran at them but the white ranger's power drain was complete and the monster reattract her cord and threw the shogun at the thunders. Hunter quickly caught his flying boyfriend and both of them were knocked back down to the ground. Both of them hit the ground and Kaze was on top of his boyfriend and he automatically demorphed.  
  
"Kaze you okay?" the crimson ranger sat up with his love.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit sore. You better go help Blake."  
  
"Okay stay here." and he stood up and ran to help his brother out.  
  
Blake had his staff extended to its long length and started to attack Venusha with it and Hunter jumped in with his extended long staff and hit the monster in the back. The monster stumbled forward and rolled onto the ground and back into a standing position and faced the two rangers who were left. The plant thrusted her pod hands forward and opened them up, two ball of vines shot out and landed in front of the thunder ranger's feet.  
  
"Uh? What the?" both brothers just looked at the things before them.  
  
Suddenly the balls of vines moved and unravelled themselves and came to life and wrapped themselves around the two rangers. Taken by surprise and no time to react, the thunders were trapped within the plant bindings. Quickly Venusha released her vines from her flower pod hands and each grabbed hold of one of the thunders and pulled them towards her.  
  
Once they were next to her, just like the others she released her cords from her body and started to absorb their powers. Once the finally rangers' powers were absorbed, she toss them away and they hit the ground and demorphed. All the now powerless rangers gathered together and faced the monster.  
  
"What a delicious meal, thanks for helping us. I got to go now but how about I take a rain check!" and the monster disappeared.  
  
The ninjas just stared at the spot where the monster had been and wondered what she was up to, taking their powers and leaving like that.  
  
"Come on guys, lets get back to Ninja Ops." stated Cam and everyone started to leave.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back in the mountains...  
  
We see Shimazu and Venusha walking back into the cave opening where the warlord was before and they walked into the main cavern. Both of them walked up to the large dark crystal and the woman from before appeared in front of them.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We have success and obtained the powers like I said that can free you." hissed Shimazu.  
  
"Then what you waiting for? Hurry up!" shouted the woman.  
  
"Yes my lady, you will be free soon." replied the monster.  
  
Venusha stepped forward and just stood there for a moment and her breast plate where she keeps her absorbing cords opened up. Then seven balls of different colored energy the size of jumbo marbles, floated out and into the monster's pod hands. She tossed them into the air and they floated up to where the woman in glass was and started to circle her.  
  
The woman put her hands together into a ninja stance and started to chant something and the balls of energy started to circle her faster. Then the balls were sucked and absorbed into the crystal and it started to glow. Moments after the ranger's powers were absorbed the crystal started to crack all over. Then the crystal shattered and broke into a thousand shards and they dropped to the ground like glass shattering. Still around the woman was the seven ranger's powers which started to fade and eventually dissipate into the air and was gone.  
  
The woman then dropped her arms and opened her eyes and she slowly stepped off the stand with the help of Shimazu and Venusha and looked around.  
  
"Finally, after all these centuries I'm finally free!" she laughed out.  
  
"Welcome back." stated the warlord and bowed.  
  
"Now Shimazu, I want you to take me to this Lothor that you had told me about and see he is what he claims to be." she turned to him.  
  
"Of course!" and all three of them disappeared.  
  
--------------------  
  
At Lothor's ship.....  
  
Lothor had just finish watching the battle of the unknown monster and the power rangers and he was getting annoyed that she didn't finish them off.  
  
"Why is it that every time when the rangers are close to defeat, they're always given a chance to live!" shouted the space ninja frustratedly.  
  
"But I thought getting rid of their powers would end their ranger days." said Zurgane.  
  
"Yes but leave them with my nephew for a day and they can regroup and we're back to where we started! And where is Shimazu, I thought he said he had a plan to get rid of the rangers."  
  
"I'm right here sir!" and Shimazu walked right into the room at that moment.  
  
"Where have you been?!"  
  
"Like I said, getting rid of the power rangers."  
  
"Getting rid of the power ranger?! All I have seen so far is a over size house plant, stealing the ranger's powers! Unless you say that she was your plan, I'm going to throw you into a wormhole!"  
  
"Let me introduce you to someone first." the warlord said nervously.  
  
He moved over and out of the way a bit and from the entrance, in walked the woman from the cavern and following behind her was Venusha.  
  
"You!" the evil space ninja pointed at the monster.  
  
"And you are?" he referred to the mystery woman.  
  
"Let me introduce you to my cousin, Ninkana."  
  
"Your cousin?" stated Zurgane.  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Lothor, my cousin had told me so much about you." Ninkana walked forward and did a semi bow.  
  
"And what have he told you exactly?"  
  
"Almost everything, esspecially your goal of taking over the earth. Which I want to join you and be a part of." she answered.  
  
"Oh? Then where have you been all this time?"  
  
"You see centuries ago I was well known in Japan like my cousin here, a well known reign over the land with my dark magic. But it was ended when priests and priestesses from the side of good and holy joined together to stop me.  
  
Using their powers they battled against me and trapped me in a casing of glass and store me away in a mountain cavern. In order to free myself, I need a power that was greater than the powers that trapped me there and the ranger's powers were just enough for me to be freed and gain some of my powers back." explain Ninkana.  
  
"Then why should I let you join me if you say you're as powerful as you claimed to be but still was defeated?" Lothor crossed his arms and looked at her.  
  
"She's a dark ninja priestess. She has great mystical abilites that can help you with your conquest of the earth. She is the one that summon Venusha here and the one who gave me my Wolf Blades and from what you saw they can be quite formable opponents." explained Shimazu.  
  
"Oh really? Then I'll just have to see it myself. Seeing that stealing the ranger's powers were a good started and your monster wasn't that disappointing, I wait on my decision on how you will get rid of those rangers."  
  
"As you wish." the priestess answered.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back at Ops...  
  
The guys were back from their battle with Venusha plant monster and hoped that they could get some answered. Everyone were standing and sitting around the table, where sensei was standing at the moment.  
  
"What happened out there anyways?" Tori asked.  
  
"As far as I know, that monster absorbed all of our ranger powers." Cam answered.  
  
"If she absorbed our powers, why aren't we weak like the last time when Madtropolis took our powers." stated Hunter.  
  
"Unlike Madtropolis who took your ranger power life force, this monster only took you ranger powers not your life's energy." explain sensei.  
  
"So what should we do now? I mean is there anyway to get our powers back?" asked Shane.  
  
"I really don't know but my best bet to get our powers back is to defeat her." the green ninja stated.  
  
Then suddenly the main computer went on alert and the alarm sounded. The samurai dashed to the computer quickly and typed on the keyboard and the screen opened up, showing Venusha back again walking at the rock quary and was ready to fight again.  
  
"Oh great, weed root is back." commented Blake.  
  
"So what do we do? We got no powers. This day is getting more bummed by the minute." sighed Dustin.  
  
"Like always we face whatever challenges we come up to, no matter what the situation is." Kaze turned to everyone.  
  
"He right and what I can do about our powers....like before I can give our morphers a temporarily power boost but I'm not sure how long it will last." Cam typed a couple of commands and like before their morphers glowed with power.  
  
"Hopefully long enough to smash that weed. Alright lets go for it, guys!" said Shane and everyone went into position.  
  
"Be careful rangers, remember to use what you know from before and learn from you mistakes." sensei said wisely and the rangers nodded.  
  
"Ninja storm, Thunder storm, Samurai storm, Shogun storm, ranger form. Ha!" they called out.  
  
"Ninja ranger power!" and they morphed.  
  
--------------------  
  
At the rock quary...  
  
The rangers arrived and looked around the place but staying close to each other since their powers were so weak now. Since the last battle with Venusha they had took caution with this monster and was ready for anything that the plant monster might trying to pull.  
  
"I don't like this guys." started Dustin.  
  
"Don't we all." added Blake.  
  
"Now where is that garden horror?" questioned Shane as his head turned.  
  
"Maybe she saw that we brought our garden sheers and decided to high tail out of here." joked Hunter.  
  
"A garden sheer? We need a weed wacker more like it." stated Tori.  
  
"Nah, I say weed killer is so much better." Kaze suggested.  
  
"You know, I always like botany but after this, I'm getting second thoughts about it." finished Cam.  
  
Then out of nowhere a blast of energy flew right at them and they were hit but they manage to roll away safely. All the rangers look up to where the attack came from and they Venusha walking towards them with her flower hand pods opened up.  
  
"So there you are, we thought you decided to bury yourself and never come back up." said the red ranger as he and the others stood.  
  
"You're still cocky even what happened with the last time?" the monster peered at them.  
  
"This time it will be different!"  
  
The rangers quickly pulled out their swords and staffs and charged at the plant while Venusha charged at well. The guys started to attack her with their weapons and Venusha got hit but she manage to block some and countered back.  
  
Shane and Tori went in and striked her with their swords once and almost a second time but the monster blocked and countered, hitting them back and pushed them away.  
  
"Crimson Blaster!"  
  
Hunter pulled out his blaster weapon, got in front of the plant and fired multiple shots at her and all of them hit her directly. The attack knocked her back a bit but manage to set her footing and released a spray of energy from her flower hands, right back at the crimson ranger. Immediately the navy ranger stood in front of his brother and quickly changed his staff into its shield mode.'  
  
"Thunder Shield!" and it reflected the attack back at Venusha.  
  
Her own attack hit her and she was thrown flying to the ground. Venusha slowly stood up again from the heavily damage she recieve but it wasn't over yet. She thrusts both arms forward again and her pods opened up and they release their vine balls at the two thunders.  
  
At that moment Cam and Kaze came flipping in and rebounded of the two thunder's shoulders and like playing soccer both kicked the balls of vine, back at her. Surprised by that move, Venusha got hit again by her own attack and was thrown back.  
  
"This is it! Its time for you to lose your powers once more!" shouted Venusha.  
  
She rushed at them and started to attack them with rage and hit them one by one as she passed them. She then thrusted her pods forward and release their vines out at the rangers and caught hold of Blake and Tori. The two blues were started to get dragged towards the plant girl and others quickly grabbed hold of them and pulled them back.  
  
"You think that will stop me from draining your powers!"  
  
Venusha opened up her breast plate and her absorbing cords launches out in a stretch to the two blue rangers and attached to them and started to drain their powers. Then out of nowhere Dustin bursted out of the ground right in the middle between the plant and his friends and brought his sword up in a giant swing and severed the two absorbing cords and vines.  
  
"My cords! My beautiful cords! You all gonna pay for that!"  
  
"I don't think so, lady!" retorted the yellow ranger.  
  
"Ninja Shadow Battle!" and a rainbow colored screen came up.  
  
We then see the shadows of each of the rangers attacking Venusha with Dustin going first who dashed across slashing her right in the middle. He was then followed by Cam who slashed her right down a top of her head, then Shane who did a flying kick right in her back. Hunter was next jumping in with a twist and attacked the plant monster on top part of her body. Ending with Tori who came sliding in near the ground slashing her near the monster's feet, knocking her into the air. The shadow battle ended and Blake took out his Navy Antler and combined it with his staff.  
  
"Navy Antler Staff!"  
  
With his combo staff the navy ranger quickly grabbed hold of Venusha with it, right at her waist and lifted her into the air. He started to swing her around in a circle and navy colored lightning started to electricute her from his weapon. Finally after three full turns he threw her away into the air.  
  
Kaze immediately jumped in, flipping through the air and landed on Blakes shoulders then jumped off again. The shogun flew right at the plant who was still in the air and started to kick her in the chest multiple times. While he was kicking her through the air, the ranger pulled out his bow.  
  
"Wing Bow!"  
  
With one last kick the white ranger kicked the monster away from him and quickly pulled the string on his bow back. Once notched, a white energy arrow formed and he released it right at the flying monster. The spray of energy arrow shots hit Venusha right on the mark and sent her crashing into the ground. Kaze landed on his feet and grouped up with the others as Venusha struggled to stand up as she was hurt immensely.  
  
"Lets end this guys!" called out Shane.  
  
Everyone pulled out their weapons and split up into their groups and formed their respected blasters.  
  
"Storm Striker!"  
  
"Thunder Blaster!"  
  
"Trinity Cross Shooter!"  
  
"Fire!" they all shouted.  
  
The three energies from each of the ranger's blasters came flying out and formed into one giant ball of power. The attack hit Venusha and it engulfed her in a blind of light and exploded, destroying her completely.  
  
"Yeah! Alright! We did it!" all the rangers celebrated.  
  
But their cheering was cut short when a blast of a dark energy ball hit them and sent them flying through the air. The guys landed onto the ground all sprawled out and groaned and moaned as they were seriously hurt by it. Since their battle with Venusha had use up most of their temporary powers, the energy attack that hit them was so strong that they lost all their remaining powers and automatically demorphed.  
  
"What just happened?" groaned Dustin as he looked around to no one particular.  
  
"That seriously hurt." moaned Tori and she and the others started to get up.  
  
Suddenly a slow loud dark laughter was heard and the rangers turned their heads all around them to see who it was. Out of the smoke where Venusha was destroyed, walked the dark ninja priestess Ninkana who was holding a dark energy ball in her right hand.  
  
The rangers looked at her in surprise and stared at her wondering who she was and narrowed their eyes as she approached them.  
  
--------------------  
  
When another chapter done to the this mini series. Read and review please! 


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The dark ninja priestess Ninkana, slowly walked through the smoke towards the powerless rangers with an dark energy ball in her right palm. She approached them, slowly laughing low and darkly as the rangers looked at her in question.  
  
"I underestimated you rangers. Even in a verge of near defeat and diminish of your powers, you still manage to over turn the tables." she spoke to them.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Shane in a demanding tone.  
  
"My name, people had known me by is Ninkana. I am also the cousin of the known Shimazu!"  
  
"You're Shimazu's cousin?!" everyone shouted.  
  
"Yes and I'm quite impressed that you managed to defeat my servant."  
  
"You mean you're the one who sent that thing?" stated Hunter.  
  
"Of course, you think a creature from Lothor would be that hard to handle. I also wanted to thank you for freeing me. Without your powers I would still be trapped."  
  
"Thats why the monster stole our powers." said Cam understanding now.  
  
"If you're thinking about getting back your powers, you can forget it. In freeing me, that used up all your powers and they are forever gone and as well of your ranger days!" and the priestess laughed as the rangers eyes widen of the sudden news.  
  
"Our powers are gone?" said Dustin who couldn't believe.  
  
"Now the only problem left are you rangers. Once I get rid of you then I can join Lothor and take over the Earth!" Ninkana laughed out once more.  
  
"Not as long as we are here!" shouted Blake.  
  
"Which you won't be, once I'm through with you."  
  
The priestess immediately thrusted out her right hand that held the dark energy ball and hurled it at the rangers. The guys saw this and quickly everyone jumped and rolled out of the way as the ball hit where they just were and exploded. Ninkana formed another dark energy ball in her left palm and hurled it again at the rangers. This time the guys were taken by surprise of the second attack but Kaze managed to jump into the air right before the attack came to him and did a full body flipping twist. While the white ninja dodged the attack, the others were thrown into the air flying and landed back onto the ground all sprawled out.  
  
Kaze landed from his jump and rushed at the dark priestess and started to fight her. He swung one of his arms at her and she just blocked it with her own arm and he swinged his other arm at her and blocked that too. Ninkana quickly pushed the white ninja's arms away from herself and thrusted both of her palms at him and hit him in the chest. The counter attack managed to push the ninja away but Kaze used the counter force and backflipped and kicked the priestess back. The shogun landed once more and both of them rubbed their chest in slight pain. Ninkana went into a ninja stance and then placed her cuped palm hands together and an icy blue colored fire formed out of thin air.   
  
"Ice Fire!" and she thrusted her arms out in a fireball throwning position.  
  
Immediately the blue ball of fire in her hands started to shoot out multiple ones in a spray like manner, right at the white ninja. Kaze eyes widen in surprise and quickly started to do backflips dodging the fireball attack as there were explosions all around him. After a dozen backflips, the priestess' attack ended and Kaze was gathered together with the others.  
  
"Your skills are quite impressive white ninja but you are still no match for my powers!" shouted Ninkana as she formed another dark energy ball in her palm.  
  
Seeing this Kaze decided to counter attack, knowing there was no way of them surviving if they got hit since they had no ranger powers and they were tired from the battle with Venusha. Taking his hands and put positioned them with the palms facing one another in front of him, with a head size distance between them. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate and white electricity started to form in the middle, right between his hands.  
  
The others just looked at him and stared as electricity was forming out of nowhere and wondered what was their friend doing.  
  
"Ah, Kaze?" asked Hunter as he stared at his boyfriend.  
  
But the ninja just stayed quiet and concentrated on the attack he was forming and eventually a good amount of white electricity formed about the size of a basketball. He then pulled his hands outwards and in a clockwise circular motion and placed them back together again like doing a fireball technique and opened his eyes. At that time Ninkana quickly launched out the dark energy ball right at the ninjas and Kaze quickly launched the electricity ball right back at her.  
  
"Ninja Thunder Ball!" he called out.  
  
The two attacks collided in midway and resulted in a explosion of energy. The collision of energy created a blinding light that everyone shielded their faces with their arms and a shockwave force threw everyone away and went crashing onto the ground, sliding back a bit. Everyone moaned as they started to recover from the energy reaction and Hunter looked around searching for his boyfriend. He eventually spotted him a small distance away from him still on his back starting to get up slowly with his hand placed upon his chest from injury. The crimson ninja slowly halfway stood up and stumbled over to his love and kneeled beside him.  
  
"Kaze, you okay?" strained Hunter as he helped his love into a sitting position.  
  
Once the older thunder brother got his boyfriend up sitting and was supporting him, Kaze quickly turned his top half of his body to the side and threw up and spitted out some blood. The thunder ninja was horrified and started to worry when he saw his boyfriend throwing up blood.  
  
"Kaze?! Kaze?!" he started to ramble.  
  
The white ninja turned back over and leaned against the thunder ninja's body and took a deep breath and started to slow down his heavy breathing.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. After using so much of my own energy to use that technique, my body wasn't strong enough to withstand the after shocks." Kaze heaved and painfully smiled up at Hunter.  
  
"Really? Don't scare me like that!" the crimson ninja sighed and he calmed down a bit.  
  
The others started to recover and Blake lifted his head up and look around and spotted his brother with his boyfriend and continued to look until he spotted Tori. She was still on her back groaning as she shook her head and lift it up and glance around. The navy ninja crawled over to his girlfriend on all fours and got next to her and help her sit up.  
  
"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." the younger thunder ninja helped his love up.  
  
"Sleeping beauty didn't have this much pain when she woke up." Tori stated as she shook her head a bit to clear it up.  
  
Both of them looked around and spotted nearby was Hunter and Kaze and they slowly and carefully stood up and walked, kind of stumbled over. By the time the two blue ninjas got over to their friends, Hunter and Kaze was up and standing. Right after not long, Shane, Dustin and Cam joined up with them.  
  
"Dude! What was that!?" asked Dustin about the technique that Kaze did.  
  
"Hunter and Blake should know." said Kaze.  
  
"We do?" both brother with a confused look.  
  
"Yeah, its one of the techniques of the Thunder Ninja Academy that you should have learned. Don't tell me that Sensei Amano didn't teach you guys that technique."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Never mind, I'll teach you guys later." sighed the white ninja.  
  
"But there won't be a later for you!" shouted the voice of Ninkana.  
  
The rangers quickly snapped their head towards the voice and they see the dark ninja priestess up and standing, she wasn't even hurt at all. She started to approach them and the rangers took a step back from her. The priestess lifted her right hand up and formed another dark energy ball and she looked at the group of ninja teens with a smirk look in her eyes. The rangers got ready for the priestess attack and Ninkana launched the energy ball at them. Right before the attack hit them, the rangers disappeared in a flash of light and the dark energy ball hit the ground and exploded. The priestess widen her eyes in surprise at what just happened and then narrowed her eyes.  
  
"You may have gotten lucky this time but eventually everyone's luck runs out." she growled and she disappeared in burst of dark smoke.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back at Ops...  
  
The rangers reappeared in a flash as they were teleported in and everyone dropped to the floor in a heap and moaned in pain as they started to get up. Everyone groaned as they stood up and rubbed their backs and their butts.  
  
"We need to put pillows on the floor the next time we teleport." stated Cam.  
  
"Are you all alright?" asked sensei who was on the main computer table next to where Cyber Cam was sitting at.  
  
Everyone nodded in a yes and brushed themselves off.  
  
--------------------  
  
In space...  
  
"You let them get away!" shouted Lothor.  
  
"There is no need of worrying Lothor, they're of no threat anymore. Their ranger powers are gone and there is no way of them getting them back." replied Ninkana.  
  
"And you are sure of this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then out of all my generals you actually did get to the stage of getting rid of the rangers of their powers, so I want everyone to learn from her." the space ninja turned to everyone.  
  
"Now lets discuss our next step in taking over Earth."  
  
--------------------  
  
Back at Ops...  
  
"I've found it." said Kaze.  
  
The guys were all sitting around the table and the white ninja had gone to his room to get his laptop and was walking out now with his laptop open. Walking over to the table, Kaze sat down next to Hunter and set the laptop down.  
  
"Good thing Cam gave me this laptop for my birthday."  
  
"He gave you it for your birthday?" asked Tori.  
  
"Yep and good thing he did or I'll be carrying all my research in folders and stuff. Anyways I remembered when I was looking through the scrolls in the hidden room I found back home, there was one about Ninkana. Good thing I scanned all the scrolls into my laptop so its much easier to look for something." started Kaze as he was looking at his laptop screen, going through files.  
  
"Here found it. Ninkana. Back in ancient times when Shimazu had his reign as a warlord, he also had a family member who also was well known. His cousin who was named Ninkana, a priestess of dark magic and also having the skills of a warrior was well known across the land with her use of her dark powers. Her reign however was ended when priests and priestesses of the good joined together of stopping her. With their own magic and spells, they managed to trap Ninkana in a magic prison of crystal and placed her in a remote place where she would be trapped until a much greater power then them can release her." the shogun finished as he read off the computer screen.  
  
"So having a good guess, Shimazu decided to use your powers in freeing Ninkana." said sensei.  
  
"I bet thats how Shimazu got his Wolf Blades as well." said Cam.  
  
"So about our powers Cam, is there a way to get them back." asked Shane.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this but no, our powers are gone and there is no way of getting them back and we used up the power boost I gave our morphers as well. Since Shimazu used our powers to free Ninkana and from what Ninkana said before, all of our powers were used up to free her."  
  
"You mean thats it? Thats the end of the power rangers?!" exclaimed Dustin as he waved his arms about.  
  
"Not really." interupted Kaze and everyone turned to him.  
  
"You mean there's a way to get our powers back." Hunter turned to him.  
  
"Yes, all we need to do is to restore our powers and there are two way I can think of, to do that. Although both ways have their ups and downs."  
  
"So what are the ways?" asked Cam.  
  
"One way is using the Gem of Souls. Its power should be enough to restore our own but thats out of the question now since if I remember correctly, someone threw them out into the ocean." the white ninja looked over at the samurai and gave him a look.  
  
"What? It not my fault, dad told me to get rid of it." stated the green ninja.  
  
"Anyways, since that option is gone the only other way I could think of to restoring our powers is that we use the original power source that created the ranger powers in the first place."  
  
"The original power source?" Cam questioned.  
  
"You guys remember that I told you that the morphers powers were base on the ten elements right?" Kaze started and everyone nodded.  
  
"The power source that they were created from was actually from the element themselves, well partly. Back in the ancient times the reality of magic was real and back then all sorts of people had various mystical abilites. The morphers themselves were created from what was known to be the Scrolls of Elements."  
  
"The Scrolls of Elements?" questioned Blake.  
  
"The Scrolls of Elements is a set of ten magical scrolls where each one of them contains the power of one of the elements. These ten scrolls themselves are also part of a large set of mystic scrolls too and each one of them has a great power within them as well. These scrolls were created by a great mystic who before they passed away, transferred his life long magic and everything he learned and made them into scrolls.  
  
The mystic was an advisor for one of the royal families in Japan and when he passed away, he gave the scrolls to the family to be kept safe from the forces of darkness. The scrolls were kept in a scroll safe room that was deep within the castle so that no one can easily access it. The family was also the one who started the creation of the ninja academies and as well as creation of the ranger powers."  
  
"So our ranger powers were created from these magic scrolls called the Scrolls of Elements?" said the red ninja trying to understand the story that Kaze told them.  
  
"Yes thats right."  
  
"Alright but how did the ranger powers were made from them?"  
  
"That I don't know. So far in my research I only found out where the powers for our ranger powers came from but not how they were made or how they created such advance technology like our zords and weapons and stuff."  
  
"So now are you saying that in order for us to restore our powers, we have to use these elemental scrolls?"  
  
"Yes thats right but the scrolls were lost a long time ago during a battle that took place and destroyed the entire castle."  
  
Everyone just stared at him when he said that.  
  
"Then why are you telling us this if the scrolls doesn't exist anymore?" asked Dustin.  
  
"Because even if the scrolls doesn't exist now, we can still travel back in time to when the castle wasn't destroyed yet and use the scrolls to restore our powers."  
  
"Going back in time, like Cam when he went back to get his samurai powers?" said the water ninja.  
  
"Exactly but we won't be able to use the Scroll of Time for this."  
  
"Then how are we going to do this then?" asked Cam.  
  
"There is another way but I have to contact my dad first and tell him everything that happened." and Kaze stood up with the help of Hunter and with Cam they headed towards the main computer.  
  
"So what should we do while Kaze calls home?" Blake asked to no one particular.  
  
"You should all rest up, from your battle with Venusha and Ninkana, you all should be rested and ready for anything." suggested sensei and he jumped flipped off the table and walked away.   
  
Dustin stretched a bit and layed his head down on top of his arms and place them upon the table and took a nap. While Shane just layed back onto the floor with his arms behind his head and Blake and Tori cuddled together and started to talk.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
Kaze, Hunter and Cam walked back over the table where the others were and sat back down and got everyone's attention except for Dustin who was asleep.  
  
"Dustin! Dustin! Wake up!" Shane shook the earth ninja's shoulder.  
  
After a minute of shoulder shaking the yellow ninja started to wake up and lifted his head with a sleepy look on his.  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
"Have a nice nap." smirked Tori.  
  
Dustin looked around and saw everyone was looking him and he started to get embarrassed and go pink a bit and grinned sheepissly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay Dustin." said Kaze.  
  
"So what did your dad said?" Shane turned to him.  
  
"He told me to get all of us to the Storm Ninja Academy as soon as possible. So it looks like we're heading for Japan, you guys better go home pack." the shogun answered.  
  
"Really? But why do we need to pack for?" Blake asked confused.  
  
"Because I don't know how long we'll be gone so unless you want to wear dirty clothes for the next few days, I suggest you guys go pack."  
  
Everyone nodded and started to get up to go home and pack some clothes and stuff.  
  
"How about we meet back up here in a hour, that will give you guys some time to pack some clothes. Okay?" the white ninja suggested.  
  
"Okay, sure." everyone agreed and started to leave.  
  
"See you in a while." Hunter gave a quick kiss to Kaze and left.  
  
After everyone was gone Cam and Kaze started to head for their own rooms to pack as well.  
  
An hour later...  
  
The guys came back to Ops and they walked in all carrying backpacks on their shoulders, packed with stuff. Cam, sensei and Kaze was waiting for them with their own packs but Kaze had his backpack as well as his sports duffle bag. Behind the two, sitting at the main computer was Cyber Cam.  
  
"So you guys ready to go?" asked the samurai.  
  
"Yeah, we think so." answered Blake.  
  
"Alright then I have inputted the coordinates into the teleportation system so we should arrive near the academy when we get there. I turned on Cyber Cam to look after Ops while we're gone, so if anything happens he will contact us."  
  
"Don't worry dudes! Everything with be A okay while I'm here." the virtual Cam did a thumbs up.  
  
"Thats what I'm afraid of." Cam rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alright CC, hit it." stated Kaze.  
  
Cyber Cam turned around in the computer seat and typed a few commands on the keyboard and the rangers, along with sensei disappeared in flash.  
  
--------------------  
  
In space...  
  
"Sir, I have something to report." said Zurgane.  
  
"Alright what is it?" sighed Lothor and he turned to his general, in his chair.  
  
"Sensors indicate that the rangers had left Blue Bay Harbor."  
  
"They left Blue Bay Harbor? Then where did they go then?!"  
  
"To Japan sir."  
  
"Japan? Hmmm...." the space ninja went into deep thought and placed his hand on his chin.  
  
"Why are they going there....unless... Thats it! They must be going to the secret Storm Ninja Academy for help! This is the great oppurtunity for capturing the Storm Ninja Academy. Zurgane!" Lothor said with a bit of joy in his voice.  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
"I want you to keep an eyes on the rangers and when they reach the academy, thats when we strike."  
  
"What an excellent plan sir."  
  
"The Storm Ninja Academy will finally be mine." and the space ninja started to laugh.  
  
--------------------  
  
Somewhere in Japan...  
  
We come to see a mountain wilderness almost like back at Blue Bay Harbor where the entrance of the Wind Ninja Academy was. There are all sorts of different kind of trees and all sorts of wild animals could be heard in the distance background. To where there was a small clearing within the mountain forest, the rangers appeared in flash. They looked around the environment themselves and all around them they could see trees.  
  
"Come on guys, lets go. The academy is very close from here." said Kaze and started to walk.  
  
Hunter started to follow and walked right up next to him and took hold of his hand and held it. Kaze turned to his boyfriend who in turn, turned to him as well and smiled at one another. Blake and Tori was right behind them who also held hands with one another while the rest followed them. After less then a few minutes of walking through the forest and onto a small path, the guys eventually come near the sounds of a waterfall. They kept on walking until the group reached a waterfall somewhere in the mountains of Japan.  
  
"Is this the entrance to the academy?" asked Cam.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What is with the ninja academies and waterfalls." commented Blake.  
  
"What? You rather going through something like a lava pit?"  
  
Before Kaze can take the group and go ahead of entering the gateway, a voice stops them.  
  
"So this is where the famous Storm Ninja Academy is placed." Zurgane's voice called out.  
  
The rangers turned around to see not far from them was Zurgane, Shimazu and Ninkana standing there looking at them.  
  
"Thank you for showing us where the Storm Ninja Academy was rangers." said the general.  
  
"And now to capture the last of the ninja schools, Kelzaks!" and three dozen Kelzaks appeared in front of them.  
  
All the rangers quickly got into a fighting stance and looked around them at the Kelzaks surrounding them and they were quite out numbered.  
  
--------------------  
  
There another chapter to this mini series. Read and review please!" 


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The rangers had arrived at the entrance gateway to the Storm Ninja Academy but was stopped when Zurgane, Shimazu and Ninkana appeared before they could enter. The guys are surrounded now by over two dozen Kelzaks that Zurgane called upon to capture the last of the ninja schools.  
  
"Just great..." muttered Blake.  
  
"We're surrounded guys, now what?" said Shane as he glanced around him.  
  
"Any ideas?" asked Tori.  
  
"I got one, as they say if you're out numbered then even out the odds." stated Kaze.  
  
The storm ninja put two fingers of his right hand, up to his mouth and into his lips and he blew creating a loud whistle sound. The others just turn to him wondering what their friend was doing, giving a weird confused look. Once he finish whistling out of nowhere from the trees around them, over a dozen black shadows streaks bounced anywhere upon the forest.  
  
The rangers noticed the shadows and started to turn their heads all around the place, wondering what was happening. Then all the shadows grouped together and dropped down right in front of the rangers and ninjas in total black uniforms appeared. Both the rangers except for Kaze and the bad guys just looked at the new group of ninjas with surprise and wide eyes as they went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Attack!" shouted Zurgane and the Kelzaks charged.  
  
"Go!" called out Kaze and the ninjas charged as well.  
  
The two sides of ninjas and Kelzaks collided and started to attack and fight each other in one huge massive brawl. The guys turned to him giving a how did you do that look as the white ninja watched the battle.  
  
"They're trained by my father to protect the school if anything like this would happen." he explained.  
  
Over with the bad guys, Zurgane watched over the battle with the Kelzaks and the ninjas and this battle was getting nowhere. So in a decision, the three of them decided to blast the the ninjas along with the Kelzaks to get rid of them. Before the three could attack, out of nowhere crest shaped pink energy soundwave came flying out and hit Zurgane, Shimazu and Ninkana. After the sudden attack, the three was still standing but damaged as they wondered who did that.  
  
"Who did that!" shouted Shimazu.  
  
"Up here!" a female voice called out.  
  
Lothor goons and the rangers looked around a bit before they spotted a person standing near on top of the waterfall. Standing there was another ranger, a pink ranger or magenta if you want to be more specific holding a weapon in her right hand looking down towards them.  
  
Her ranger uniform was in the style of the thunder rangers but with a bit of a mix of Tori's wind rangers uniform. Her helmet was just like the thunders except it was a magenta color and on its forehead was a golden thin v shape crest instead of pinchers or horns. The top half of her uniform was exactly the same as the other rangers but was in her respect color of magenta.  
  
The top half like the others, having the main body color of magenta along with golden shoulder pads with silver sleeves and magenta colored gloves. The bottom half of her uniform she wore a skirt like Tori's uniform but it was magenta and had black pant legs with gold pads like the thunders. She also wore boots like the thunder rangers that were magenta color and finished with a gold color trim.  
  
On the new female ranger's chest was a symbol like the others, a symbol that looks a full body dragonfly. Attached on the ranger's back was staff that was black and red and the same length as the thunder ranger's short length staff.  
  
"What? A another ranger?!" growled Zurgane in surprise.  
  
The magenta ranger put away her weapon and in a quick leap she jumped off the top of the waterfall and flew down towards where Lothor's men were, in a decending slope. As she approached the three, she pulled out her short staff and landed in front of them. She charged and ran right at and through them and manage to hit each of them once with her staff. The magenta ranger then turned around and faced the three once more and they too pulled out their own weapons out.   
  
Zurgane pulled out his two swords from his shoulders, Shimazu pulled out his staff and Ninkana unsheath her wide bladed sword. The ranger quickly twirl her staff once and it extended an extra half length of the original short staff length. With a quick swing, a curve ended sword blade the length of the short staff switches out like an swiss army knife and locks into place at one of the ends. Now this ends up making her weapon a blade staff or a naginata and holds it behind her and they charged at each other and started to fight.  
  
Before the others could ask Kaze about the new ranger powers, another person jumped and flipped right over their heads and landed right in front of them. The person turned around to face the guys who got a good look at him. It was a teenager around their age, maybe younger and a inch or two shorter than Kaze and Cam wearing ninja gear that was different from theirs that had a dark forest green color trim. He had a mop of light brown hair that was trimmed at the neck line and light blue eyes. His skin was a bit of a tan tone and you can see a bit of european heritage within the guy.  
  
"Kaze! You're back!" the guy sprinted up to them.  
  
"Hey Terry." Kaze greeted back.  
  
Terry looked behind and around the white ninja and spotted the others around him and wondered who they were. Before the guy could ask about the new guys, Kaze stopped him.  
  
"Who are..."  
  
"I'll introduce you later, how about go and help out." the white ninja gestured the battle behind the other teen.  
  
"Oh right..."  
  
The guy turned around and was about to join in the battle....  
  
"Wait!" Kaze called out stopping Terry.  
  
Terry turned around and faced the other and looked at him in confusion. Kaze leaned over to Hunter and whisper something into his ear. Hunter pulled back and looked back at him with an uncertain expression but Kaze just nodded. The crimson ninja just shrugged and took hold of his boyfriend's sports bag and zipped it open and reached in and pulled out a japanese octangular wooden box. The shogun opened it and revealed inside was the morpher of Wood. He took it out and toss it to Terry who caught hold of it, who looked at it with wide eyes and looked back at him with a question look. The other just looked at Kaze and they couldn't believe that he just gave the morpher to the guy.  
  
"Is this what I...." the forest ninja started.  
  
"Hey, you said you always wanted to be a power ranger. So here's your chance." Kaze just smirked.  
  
"Thanks!" Terry grinned joyfully and strapped the morpher to his left wrist.  
  
"Uh? What do I do now?" the teen looked at the morpher, wondering.  
  
"Say Nature Storm, ranger form and press the power disc." the storm ninja sighed.  
  
"Okay....Nature Storm, ranger form. HA!" the teen shouted.  
  
He press the power disc on the morpher and he morphed.  
  
"Power of Wood."  
  
Once he morphed, he looked down at his body then at his hands that was in a fist.  
  
"I can't believe this, this so cool! I'm a power ranger!" shouted the teen happily and he jumped in excitement a bit.  
  
The now new forest ranger pulled out the pair of jutte weapons from his belt and held them backwards and ran right through the battle of Kelzaks and ninjas, slashing some of the Kelzaks as he went through. He arrived at where the magenta ranger was who had her weapon clashed against the weapons of Lothor's fighters. The forest ranger quickly jumped and flipped through the air and kicked down Zurgane and joined up together with the other ranger.  
  
"May I join this party?" said Terry as he went back to back with the other.  
  
"Its about time." both of them went to fight with the magenta ranger battling Shimazu and Ninkana while the forest ranger took on Zurgane.  
  
Zurgane quickly swinged his swords at Terry who managed to block them with his own weapons and pushed the general back and did a jumping roundhouse kick. As the general was knocked back, the forest ranger decide to go on an advance attack and thrusted one of his juttes at Zurgane but was blocked by one of his swords. Quickly both of them swinged their free weapon at the other and manage to slash the other opponent.  
  
Both fighters stumbled back a bit then dashed forward a bit and Zurgane swinged his swords right down at the ranger who manage to catch and block the blades within his juttes. Then with a quick twist of his wrists, the ranger was able to snap the general's blades in half disarming him. Terry then quickly kick forward with one of his legs forcing the alien back and then brought both of his juttes down and slash Zurgane diagonally across.  
  
The magenta ranger held onto the staff part of her naginata and thrusted it forward at the two ancient japanese fighters who moved out of the way just in time. Both of them quickly came right at her from both sides with their weapons but the ranger manage to knock each one of them away from her with her own weapon as she dashed right pass them again.  
  
The ranger then turned around just in time to see the warlord and dark priestess brought their weapons down right over her head which she manage to lift her naginata and blocked them. She then twirl her blade staff above her head knocking the two away from her and with a quick twisting turn of her body she slash them across the chest with her blade part of her weapon.  
  
Ninkana and Shimazu stumbled back as the ranger quickly stabbed the end of her naginata into the ground. Then she pushed herself off the ground with her weapon as a support and launched herself into the air. She flew through the air with her legs out kicking and crossing like a pair of scissors and kicked both the warlord and priestess in the chest. The two japanese generals got knocked down by the attack and the ranger rebounded off from the kick and back flipped in the air, away from them.  
  
The two rangers then gathered up together again and both of them pulled out their trademark weapons.  
  
"Forest Whip!" Terry took out his lizard shaped whip.  
  
"Yanma Hummer!" and the magenta ranger pulled out what seems to be a dragonfly with a handle attached to the bottom like the other ranger's blaster weapons.  
  
The forest ranger then attach his Forest Whip in front of the magenta ranger's Yanma Hummer, then attach them to his jutte in blaster mode creating a new blaster combo. Terry took hold of the blaster and aimed it at Zurgane, Shimazu and Ninkana who had joined up together with the magenta ranger behind him. The three bad guys saw the blaster that the two rangers created and got nervous a bit and decided to get out of there.  
  
"This isn't over!" and Zurgane dissappeared in a flash.  
  
The priestess and warlord looked just where the general was and then looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"We'll be back!" and both of them disappeared as well.  
  
Once Lothor's goons were gone the two rangers disconnect their weapons and put them away and turned around. The ninjas that were battling the Kelzaks, helded up their own and defeated everyone of them and they disappeared as well. The two rangers headed back towards where the others were and the magenta ranger, waved her hand at the black ninjas.  
  
"You may go." she said and the ninjas nodded and was gone in streaks of black.  
  
The two rangers walked up to the others and suddenly Kaze stepped forward and hugged the magenta ranger who hugged him back. The others just looked at him confusingly while the white ninja pulled back from the hug with a grin.   
  
"Power down!" and both rangers demorphed.  
  
Standing in front of them was the revealed magenta ranger who was an asian woman, an inch or two taller than Kaze. She had long black hair that was down to her shoulders and was tied into a braid, having brown eyes and face features close to Kaze's. She was wearing a ninja uniform exactly like Kaze's but had pink or magenta color trimming and wrapped around her neck was a silk pink scarf. Strapped to her left wrist was a morpher similar to the thunder's but had V shape crest near the top instead of pinchers or a split horn.  
  
"I bet you guys want to know each other right?" the white ninja stated as he looked between the two sides of friends.  
  
"Alright. Um guys, do you remember when I told you about my family?" Kaze faced the rangers and they nodded.  
  
"Well I want you to meet my sister, Hanami Anido." the white ninja gestured to the girl.  
  
"Uh, hi. Hey how you're doing. Nice to meet you." all the guys greeted at the same time.  
  
"Question. Where did her ranger powers come from?" asked Shane.  
  
"The morpher that my sister has is the morpher of Lightning."  
  
"But I thought you haven't located it yet."  
  
"Actually I did, just a couple of days ago. Its location was near here so I sent the directions to Hanami and have her find it."  
  
"Yeah and nice directions you gave me, I almost got lost trying to find it." Hanami looked at her brother.  
  
"My directions were very clear!" Kaze retorted.  
  
"Clear as mud!"  
  
"So Kaze who is this?" Hunter quickly asked as he gestured to the guy beside his boyfriend's sister, hoping to end the starting arguement.  
  
"This is Terrence Owen, a student from the Nature Ninja Academy." Kaze turned to Hunter then introduced the guy next to his sister.  
  
"You can call me Terry." Terry said with a grin.  
  
"Is that why you gave him the morpher?" Cam asked.  
  
"Yeah, kind of...Anyways sis, Terry, I want you to meet my friends at Blue Bay. Shane Clarke..." Kaze started to introduce the rangers.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Dustin Brooks." he pointed to the yellow ninja.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Victoria Hanson."  
  
"My friends call me Tori." the water ninja said with a smile and shook the other two hands.  
  
"Blake Trejo, as well as Tori's boyfriend."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hunter Trejo, Blake's brother."  
  
"So you are the guy who stole my little brother's heart, huh?" interupted Hanami as she took a good look at the crimson ninja.  
  
Hunter started to blush and go red and lowered his eyes towards the ground a bit.  
  
"Nee-san!" Kaze whined and his sister just smiled.  
  
"Alright go on." the pink ninja kept on smiling.  
  
"Of course you know Cam."  
  
"Hey Cam, how are doing?"  
  
"Its good to see you too, Hanami and I'm doing okay." the samurai answered.  
  
"And last but not least, Sensei Watanabe." the white ninja introduce Cam's dad who was on Cam's shoulder at that moment.  
  
Immediately both Hanami and Terry bow respectively to the gineapig, "Its good to see you, Sensei Watanabe."  
  
"As the same as to you as well." sensei put his hands together and bow back.  
  
"Come, father is waiting for you all and Hunter and Blake, there is someone that you might want to see too." and the pink ninja started towards the waterfall.  
  
Hunter and his brother had a confused look on their faces and wondered who was she talking about and wanted to see. They looked at each other wondering and just shrugged their shoulders and then Blake had this mischievious grin on his face.  
  
"Looks like its time to meet the in-laws, bro." said Blake as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders.  
  
Hunter turned and looked at his brother with a look thats telling him to shut up or else, and the navy ninja just smirked. Everyone started to follow the older Anido sibling as she walked onto the water surface of the pool and heads towards the waterfall. As she reached the falling water and portal like the one of the Wind Ninja Academy opens up and she walks in and the others followed.  
  
--------------------  
  
In space...  
  
"I can't believe I gave you a simple task of taking over a ninja school and you screw up!" shouted Lothor.  
  
"Sir, the school also has a ranger protecting it." replied Zurgane.  
  
"Yes and another ranger. Is there a rangers convention this year around? Where do they keep popping up from?!"  
  
The evil space ninja walked around a couple of more times before he stopped at his throne and sat down.  
  
"Alright then since we are the ones that always make the first move, this time we'll wait to see what the rangers are up to first."  
  
--------------------  
  
Thats another chapter of this mini series. Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile but for the last two weeks I was having some troubles. Both being sick for a while and my computer having problems.  
  
To me this chapter was a bit short, almost like a scene in the show instead of an episode but I wanted to update and so I splitted the chapter that suppose to be longer into two. For those who are asking about whats going on with Cam and Dustin, all I can say is starting the next chapter things will start to move along for those two. So wait until then to see what happens, anyways read and review! 


	5. Part 5

Chapter 5  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The rangers and the two ninjas of the Storm Ninja Academy ended up on the other side of the portal and now was heading toward the school. The school was just like the other ninja schools but it was way bigger. Near the left side of the academy was a large crystal clear lake and near it was a japanese garden.  
  
All around there were all sorts of exotic plants and trees with oriental stone statues placed randomly everywhere. There were pathways made of flat stones that lead to wooden bridges that stretched across stream like ponds. Near the edge of the lake there was also a japanese gazebo that stood in the lake waters with flat like bridge walkways that lead to it. With in the gazebo was a stone set of stool chairs and a table.  
  
On the other side of the school was the training grounds, as the group walked they see students walking around and sound of sparring can be heard not far off. The group arrive at the main entrance way of the school and walked up the steps and into the main front doors. The guys came into the main room of the school where guests are greeted. The room itself was quite large with wooden pillars around the sides, with a table in the center and was decorated to be a homey feeling. Standing near the end of the room was a middle aged asian couple that was around sensei's age. The man was wearing a ninja master's clothing like sensei but in the colors of a white top and black pants. The woman had her hair tied in a bun and she was wearing a light blue kimono with white bird patterns on it.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" called out Kaze happily and he sprinted up to his parents and hugged both of them.  
  
"Its good to see you again son." greeted his father.  
  
"Have you been taking good care of yourself?" asked his mother.  
  
"Yes I have and nice to see you too."  
  
The three smiled at one another then turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"I want to welcome you all to the Storm Ninja Academy." greeted Kaze's dad.  
  
"Dad, mom, I want you to meet my friends and students of the Wind and Thunder Ninja Academy. Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, Victoria Hanson, Blake Trejo, Hunter Trejo and of course you know Cam and Sensei Watanabe." the white ninja introduced.  
  
"Cam, its good to see you again and you as well Watanabe." the storm ninja master stated.  
  
"It has been a long time, the last time we met." replied the gineapig.  
  
"Okay guys, I want you to meet my dad and my mom." Kaze introduced his friends.  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet you Sensei Anido and Mrs. Anido." everyone greeted and bowed respectively.  
  
"Welcome. Kazel had told me everything that has happened and I have agreed with him that the only way to restore your ranger powers is going back in time and using the Elemental Scrolls. I have already contacted my brother, he knows a spell that will allow you all to travel back in time. He will arrive here around near noon tomorrow, so until then you will stay here and rest for the night." explained Sensei Anido.  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality." thanked Sensei Watanabe.  
  
Suddenly a female voice cuts through the room.  
  
"Blake, Hunter, so you two are finally here."  
  
Everyone turned their heads towards the voice and they see a woman in a ninja uniform, like the thunder brothers standing at the main entrance.  
  
"Leanne? Is that you? What are you doing here?!" asked Blake as he recognized the woman.  
  
The woman walked over to the group and around them and stood in front of Blake and Hunter and had a smiling smirk on her have.  
  
"Its nice to see you too."  
  
"Uh Blake, who is this?" Tori asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, uh guys I want you to meet Leanne Omino. A graduate student and daughter of Sensei Omino of the Thunder Ninja Academy." Blake introduced.  
  
"Really?" the guys stated in surprise except for Kaze, Cam and Sensei Watanabe.  
  
"Hey Leanne, long time no see." stated the shogun.  
  
"You too Kaze and as well as you Cam, Sensei Watanabe." she greeted back and bow to the gineapig.  
  
"You guys know each other?" the navy ninja looked between them.  
  
"Of course! You didn't think that the son and daughters of the ninja academies wouldn't know each other, do you?" Leanne crossed her arms.  
  
"So what you doing here anyways?" asked Hunter.  
  
"Hanami contacted me a couple of days ago and tolded me what happened with the ninja schools and you guys, so I decided to come see you guys and see how's Blake doing with his Thunder Blade." answered the female thunder ninja.  
  
"You're learning the Thunder Blade?" said Kaze with a rised eyebrow.  
  
"I was learning it and Sensei Omino gave me it before the school got catured."  
  
"So you are learning the Thunder Blade from the Thunder Blade champion. So how is he with it anyways Leanne?" the white ninja questioned.  
  
"Quite good with it actually."  
  
"Um hate to interupt but what a Thunder Blade?" Shane interupted.  
  
"The Thunder Blade is a weapon and fighting technique that is use at the Thunder Ninja Academy, I'll show you guys later." answered Blake.  
  
"From what I heard you Blake, got yourself a girlfriend from the Wind Ninja Academy and you Hunter like guys and manage to get the heart of Kaze here." Leanne crossed her arms and smiled a smirk at her fellow ninjas.  
  
"Ah yeah..." both brothers grinned sheepissly and scratched the back of their heads with one hand.  
  
"Now with that settled Kaze, why don't you take your friends to the guest rooms and have them settle in while I talk with Sensei Watanabe." suggested Sensei Anido.  
  
"Okay, follow me guys." Kaze grabbed hold one of his boyfriend's hands and started to walk out of the room with the others following.  
  
Sensei Watanabe jumped off of his son's shoulders before he left with the others and Leanne and Hanami stayed behind to talk some more, while Terry went back out to his training.  
  
--------------------  
  
Coming to another part of the school...  
  
We see Kaze leading the group through a couple of hallways and eventually to a hallway of rooms that was one or two levels higher and weren't far off from the main room they were in just before. The rooms were all on one side of hall while on the other side it was opened like a balcony that looked out over the school grounds.  
  
"Here we are guys the guestrooms of the academy, my room is just in the middle." said Kaze as he lead everyone down the hall.  
  
"You live in one of the guestrooms?" asked Dustin as he look at him weirdly.  
  
"No. Actually my parents and Hanami's room is on the floor below, you know family rooms but I want to be separated from them for privacy. So I decided to move up here in the second floor and the other rooms around mines are empty for guests. Some of the other students who don't have a place to stay would live in the extra rooms but they decided to live on the floor above me or on the other side, so they don't bother me at late nights." explained the storm ninja.  
  
The group stopped at the middle room of the hall, on each side of Kaze's room were two more making a total of five rooms on that level of that side. The white ninja reached out and slided the door open and everyone looked inside. The room itself was quite big but yet simple. There was a single person bed next to the window on the door side with a white sleeping set. Next to the bed was a table drawer end with a table lamp on it. Not far off from the table drawer was a shelf with books, ornaments and all other things on it. On the opposite side of the wall from the door was a desk with a chair. Next to the desk, hanging on the wall was a beautiful hand crafted zheng with its string side facing outwards. On the last side of the room was a tv with a 30 inch screen on a tv cabinet and under it, there was a Playstation 2 with a large library of games next to it. There was also a japanese painting on that wall as well as potted plants in the corner.  
  
"Cool room and you got Playstation 2!" commented Dustin as he walked over to the tv and started to look through the games.  
  
"Dustin, come on. How about we settle in first before getting ourselves all homey." Tori walked over to the child of Earth and dragged him away and out the door with the others following.  
  
Hunter was about to leave the room as well when Kaze grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him from leaving.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think? To get settle in."  
  
"Well come on then." and the white ninja started to drag his boyfriend back into the room.  
  
"But..."  
  
"If you haven't noticed there is only four rooms left and if my guess is right, Shane, Dustin and Cam want their own rooms leaving one for your brother and Tori, so that leaves you here with me."  
  
"But what about you parents? I don't think they want their son sleeping in the same room with his boyfriend." stated Hunter.  
  
"We only will be sleeping unless you are thinking otherwise." Kaze turned to him with a stern gaze.  
  
"I'm not that kind of a person."  
  
"Good because I'm not ready for that yet."  
  
"Me too, I want it to be the best. I want you to be my first."  
  
"You mean you never....."  
  
"No, how about you."  
  
Kaze shook his head in a no and layed his head against Hunter's chest as both just stay there in the middle of the room in an embrace. After a few minutes they release one another and took off their backpacks and placed them near the door, next to the end of the bed. Then a knock was heard and both boys turned their heads towards the door and sees Hanami standing their with her arms crossed.  
  
"I hope I'm not interupting something, am I?" as she raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"No." Kaze sighed.  
  
"Okay and by the looks of it, Hunter will be staying in your room for the night I suppose."  
  
"Uh yeah..."  
  
"Then I hope you two won't do something that with make dad and mom go balistic."  
  
"Sister, we are not like that! Besides we're not ready yet. Right Hunter?" Kaze turn to his love and Hunter nodded.  
  
"Good, then I don't have to worry about you two. So little brother, its been a long time since we dueted. I hope you're not rusty." and the older Anido sibling left.  
  
"Of course not, I have been playing!" the white ninja called after her.  
  
"What did she mean dueted?" the crimson ninja asked.  
  
"Come on, I can show you."  
  
He walked over to his duffle sports bag and pulled out his zheng that he had taken with him to Blue Bay Harbor and grabbed hold of Hunter's hand and dragged him out of the room. At that time the others had walked out of their rooms at the same time and was wondering where their friends are going.  
  
"Where you guys going?" asked Blake.  
  
"Dueting, you guys can come watch if you want." and the two walked down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
"Dueting?" Tori wondered what did that mean and the other just looked at her and shrugged their shoulders and followed.  
  
--------------------  
  
Outside on the school grounds...  
  
It was late in the afternoon and we hear the sound of music playing through the air, more specifically the sounds of a flute and zheng playing a music piece in a duet. The sound was coming from the lake side of the school where the gardens were, at the japanese gazebo. We see Hanami and Kaze sitting at the stone table and stool chair set playing their instruments. Hanami was playing a bamboo wooden flute that she held on its side and had her lips above the mouth piece blowing into it, creating a beautiful sound. Kaze was sitting across from her with his zheng in front of him playing with the combination of strumming and plucking.  
  
Their playing was incredible and the song was too, it started off slow but immediately went into a catchy beat. Once they finished the first phase of the piece they immediately switch instruments. Hanami tossed her flute to Kaze who caught it and Kaze pushed his zheng over to his sister who immediately put it in front of her and both continued playing. Once the song ended they both stopped and placed their instruments down and the guys who were listening and watching clapped.  
  
(Note: If you want to download and listen to the music piece, here's a mp3 link you can download it from: http://www.geocities.com/power_mask/sod96i.htm. Just right click and save as.)  
  
"That was incredible you guys." commented Tori.  
  
"I didn't know you can play the flute." Hunter looked at his boyfriend.  
  
"Well both me and my sister can play the zheng and flute. You see our grandmother taught us how to play the zheng and our grandfather taught us how to play the flute." explained the shogun.  
  
"So thats where the music was coming from." a voice interupted suddenly.  
  
Everyone turned their heads and see Leanne walking towards them holding a weapon in one of her hands.  
  
"Hey Leanne, whats up?" greeted Kaze.  
  
"Your father asked me to look for you two, he has something to discuss."  
  
"Uh okay, thanks. We'll see you guys later." and both Anidos picked up their instruments and headed towards the school.  
  
Once the two were gone the female thunder ninja turned towards Blake.  
  
"So Blake ready for some training before you guys leave tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure just let me get my Thunder Blade first." and the navy ninja stood up with his girlfriend and head towards the school as well.  
  
"Is that the Thunder Blade?" asked Shane as he eyed the two ended blade staff that the ninja was holding.  
  
"Yep, this is it."  
  
"Cool blade." added Dustin.  
  
Leanne just smiled and worked with the weapon in her hand for awhile, as she waited for the other thunder ninja to return.  
  
--------------------  
  
Later...  
  
Hunter was walking around looking for his boyfriend, its been an hour or so since he was asked to see his father. As he walked around the side of the ninja school going towards the training grounds, he sees Hanami walking towards the training grounds as well.  
  
"Hey, Hanami!" Hunter called out to the other and sprinted up to the female storm ninja.  
  
"Hunter, may I help you?" Hanami asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, have you seen Kaze?"  
  
"My little brother? I thought he would be with you." the pink ninja looked back at him questionly.  
  
"Well it has been an hour since you went to speak with your dad."  
  
"That was over a half an hour ago."  
  
"Really? Then where is he? I thought he went back to his room but I checked and he wasn't there." said the crimson ninja a bit worried.  
  
"Hmm, I see. I think I know where he is. I bet he's at our secret place."  
  
"Your secret place?"  
  
"Yeah, its a place hidden in the back mountains of the academy that Kaze and I found when we were exploring as kids. We go there when either of us just want to get away from everything and do some thinking or want to be left alone. I'll give you the directions and you can go find him."  
  
"Um, are you sure? I'm mean it is you and Kaze's secret place, maybe I should just wait for him here."  
  
"No thats alright, I think that my brother would want you to see it."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
And Hanami started to relay the directions of the secret place that Kaze was at to Hunter.  
  
--------------------  
  
We see Hunter walking through a forest area of the mountain near the academy, following the directions that Hanami gave him. He started off by walking up a set of stone stairs that lead up to the mountains. As he was in the forest area of the steps, he found the hidden path that Hanami told him about that was marked and walked on.  
  
Now he was coming up to a small clearing where the path ended and in front of him was a gigantic oak tree with a trunk as big as a lighthouse with a layer of thick vines covering the trunk. Around the huge tree was a thick layer of forest surround the clearing making it hard to see through the other side. He walked up to the tree and started to push the vines away and underneath it reveals an entrance arc walk way of some sorts. Hunter walked right in and the vines swing right back into place right behind him and he continued through and tree trunk path.  
  
After a half a minute of walking and was coming to the end opening, the crimson ninja started to hear singing in the distance. As he walked out of the path, he could recognize the voice and it belonged to Kaze. He was singing in a slow soft voice with no music but the song itself seemed that it didn't need any. In front of him was a huge circular clearing surrounded by trees and in the middle of this was a giant pond like lake. In the middle of the pond was an island that stretched all the way to the edge, stood a huge giant tree.  
  
Looking across, there he sees Kaze sitting on what seems to be a swing that was made from a plank of wood hanging from a pair of ropes that were tied to one of the thick branches of the tree. Beside him was another swing not far off and the white ninja was swinging on it gently back and forth singing. Hunter started to walk towards him slowly on the narrow grass island walkway, towards the center and he could hear words of his love's song.  
  
"Zutto ishouni iru to ano yuuhi ni, yakusoku shita kara,  
  
Ima sugu, aitai, sono kimochi mo, onegai tsutaete ne..." Kaze ended.  
  
Hunter managed to walk up from behind his boyfriend without him noticing as he finished singing.  
  
"Hey." greeted thunder ninja.  
  
Kaze jumped up a bit from the sudden voice in surprise and quickly turned his head around and his face calmed down a bit when he saw it was only Hunter.  
  
"Hunter, what are you doing here? And how did you find this place?" the white ninja asked wondering.  
  
"I was looking for you since it has been over an hour that you talked to your dad and I bumped into Hanami and she gave me the directions to this place. I hope that you didn't mind that I came here."  
  
"No that okay, I would've show you this place sooner or later. Sit down."   
  
Kaze gestured to the swing beside him and Hunter walked around and sat down on the swing, right next to his boyfriend and slowly reached out and held his hand.  
  
"Nice place you got here, along with some swings." stated the ninja as he looked around.  
  
"Yeah, Hanami and I found this when we were kids and decided to make this our special place and added these two swings here for fun." the storm student sighed.  
  
"So what were you singing just before?"  
  
"A song that I learned. What? You want to hear it?"  
  
"If thats alright with you." Hunter shrugged his shoulders and smiled at the other.  
  
"Alright then close your eyes." Kaze turned to him still on his seat.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My grandparents once said that if you close your eyes and listen carefully with your heart and not your ears, you will be able to understand a person. I thought if you do the same, you might be able to understand the words that I'm singing." explained the white ninja.  
  
"Okay..." and Hunter closed his eyes and relaxed.  
  
Once he sees his boyfriend eyes closed and relaxed, Kaze started to tap his foot to get a rhythm and started to sing.  
  
"Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
  
Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne  
  
(We'll be together forever, forever,Because we promised that setting sun  
  
I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling)  
  
Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita  
  
Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta  
  
Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara  
  
Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?"  
  
(You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart  
  
You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little  
  
It was the first time I felt so relieved so  
  
I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket,Do you want to go walking?)  
  
Kaze then stood up taking Hunter up with him still holding his hand and pulled him right up against his body. Then letting go of their joint hands and wrapped his arms around Hunter's body instead in a embrace and the crimson ninja opened his eyes, seeing the other leaning his head against his chest.  
  
"Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
  
Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete  
  
"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru  
  
Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne  
  
(We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun  
  
In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange  
  
That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"  
  
I want to see you soon, Please convey that feeling)  
  
Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de  
  
Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?  
  
(So that I can meet you with your very favorite  
  
My best smile, I'll hang in through every day)  
  
Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara  
  
Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite  
  
"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara  
  
Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru  
  
Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?"  
  
(We'll be together forever, forever, Because we promised that setting sun  
  
Even if we are far away, We'll still feel that same orange  
  
"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us  
  
Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts  
  
In the light of the love in our hearts.)  
  
(Note: This song is from Digimon Tamers the movie, the sixth digimon movie. Its the end themesong called Yuuhi no Yakusoku; Promise of the Setting Sun.)  
  
--------------------  
  
Well finally I got another chapter up. Its been like what? Almost three weeks or so since I updated? Anyways I apologise for the long time update but I was quite busy, the last few weeks and I didn't had time to do much writing. Anyhow, I hope you all still would like to read this fic, so read and review please! 


	6. Part 6

Chapter 6  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was getting late and the sun will set in a couple of hours or so. We see the thunder and storm couple walking hand in hand swinging back and forth, towards the grounds of the school. As they entered the training grounds they see Blake and Leanne doing practice training with their Thunder Blades and not far off from the side lines was Tori and Shane. Both of them were sitting down on the grass watching the other two thunder ninjas and Cam and Dustin was nowhere in sight. Hunter and Kaze walked up to the other two wind ninjas and sat down beside them.  
  
"Hey guys." greeted Kaze.  
  
"Hey. Where did you two went?" asked Tori.  
  
"Oh nowhere really."  
  
"Where's Cam and Dustin?" Hunter asked as he glanced around.  
  
"Well Cam went off awhile ago and not soon after Dustin was gone too. I think there is something going on with those two." stated Shane.  
  
"Why do you say that?" the white ninja asked.  
  
"Well earlier today when we went out for lunch, when I join up with the two at the table, they're acting weird. Its almost like they were uncomfortable with each other or something, like something embarrassing happened with those two." explained the air ninja.  
  
"Guys!" Blake's voice cutted in.  
  
The guys stopped their conversation and turned their heads and see the navy ninja, sprinting up towards them. Blake stopped in front of them and Leanne followed not far behind him, the thunder ninja was sweaty and his hair was wet. Everyone stood up and to greet the other two, who just joined them.  
  
"Hey Blake, you guys finished?" Hunter turned to his brother.  
  
"I think thats enough." said Leanne.  
  
"So how he's doing? Good enough to be the next Thunder Blade champion?" Kaze cocked his head.  
  
"He's doing great in his skills but he not there yet." the female thunder ninja smirked.  
  
"Hey, I'm doing just fine for your information. Anyways what were you guys talking about?" Blake asked curiously.  
  
"We were talking about Cam and Dustin, something is going with those two." answered the water ninja.  
  
"Whats going on with Cam?" Leanne asked who was also getting curious.  
  
"We don't know." sighed Hunter.  
  
"Hey there they are, right now." stated Shane as he pointed to somewhere.  
  
Everyone turned their heads and near the entrance of the Storm Ninja Academy they see Cam walking with his laptop underneath one arm. Dustin who was following the samurai, sprinted up to the other and grasped his shoulder to turn the green ninja around. The two started to talk abit then Cam face expression changed and he shook his head and walked away from the child of earth. Dustin reached out an arm to stop him but he just dropped it and sighed and walked the other way, leaving Cam alone. The guys just saw the scene before them and wondered what was going on with those two.  
  
"Okay, that was weird."  
  
"Maybe we should go talk to them." suggested Tori.  
  
"I don't think thats a good idea having all of us, talking to them."  
  
"Fine how about two of us, each have a talk with Cam and Dustin and see whats going on with them."  
  
"Kaze I think you should go talk to Cam since you're closer to him than any of us." suggested Leanne.  
  
"Alright then one of you guys would have to talk to Dustin." the storm ninja pointed out.  
  
The guys immediately turned their heads away and started to whistle, except for Tori who had her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to Dustin then." the ninja of water volunteered and the two went off.  
  
--------------------  
  
We see Cam at the japanese gazebo near the lake, he was sitting down with his laptop on the stone table in front of him. Kaze was walking on the bridge walkway, right towards the samurai and sat down on one of the other stone stools.  
  
"Hey Cam." greeted Kaze.  
  
"Hey." Cam answered, not taking his eyes off his computer screen.  
  
"Well the others and I were wondering if something is going on between you and Dustin."  
  
"There's nothing going on between us." the samurai replied in a certain tone.  
  
"It sure didn't look like it, when we saw Dustin trying to talk to you. I know there is something going on and I want you to talk to me, so spill it." the other stated in a 'I'm not backing off until I get some answers' tone.  
  
Cam stopped typing on his laptop's keyboard and sighed and placed his hands to the sides of his laptop and turned to his friend.  
  
"Look, its just something that I have to deal with."  
  
"Something to deal with? Like what? I'm worried about you and so are the others..."  
  
"I know you are worried and I appreciate it, I look at you as a brother I never had but I'm going through something right now. It personal and I'm just not ready to tell you or the others until I go through it myself first. So until then can you leave me alone for awhile, until I get my thoughts straight."  
  
"It has to do with Dustin, doesn't it?" said Kaze as he looked at him.  
  
Cam just stayed quiet and slowly turned his head back towards the laptop screen and look right down at the table top.  
  
"By your sudden silence, I guessed right. Look Cam, you can tell me anything no matter what. Just like the time I had to tell you that I was gay and I like guys and I was relieved that you took it so easy. I want to do the samething for you, whatever the thing you're trying to figure out in your life that is between you and Dustin. So I'm here for you but I'm just a little curious that whatever is between you two, is it somewhere close to something like with me and Hunter?"  
  
Cam just gave him a stern look and Kaze just sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine I won't butt in. Whatever is going on, is between you and him okay? Is that good enough." he backed off with a grin.  
  
"Thanks." Cam smiled back.  
  
--------------------  
  
Over with Dustin we see the child of earth sitting at another part of the academy, more likely to be a beach shoreline of the lake that the ninja school stood next too. He was sitting on the barely damp sand with his legs up in an angle, spread out a bit. His arms were on top of his knees and he had a stick from a tree and he was drawing in the sand. Tori came walking towards him, slowly up from behind and sat down beside her friend.  
  
"So what got you so down?" asked Tori.  
  
"Nothing, nothing got me down." the other answered and just keep drawing.  
  
"So the scene with Cam just then was nothing as well right?"  
  
Dustin turned to the water ninja and was about to open his mouth to speak but stopped himself and sighed and went back to drawing in the sand.  
  
"Hey Tor..." Dustin started after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yeah Dustin."  
  
"How do you know that if you like someone."  
  
"Like someone? Meaning you like or like-like or like-love someone." Tori turned to him in surprise.  
  
"Uh...I was thinking more of like-like." Dustin said in a bit of a quiet voice.  
  
"Why do you ask that?" the ninja of water asked curiously but already had a pretty good idea where this conversation is going.  
  
"Well I know this friend and we have always been friends with friend feelings but just now awhile ago, I think my feelings has changed into something more than a friend."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I just started to realize that this person when they smile, makes them adorable and cute and I want them to smile more. I started to have a warm feeling in my chest and a feeling in the pit of my stomach, like butterflies." Dustin explained as he placed his free hand with its palm over his chest and stomach.  
  
"If you ask me, I would say that you definitely like this person as more than a friend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're talking about Cam, aren't you? You like him." Tori said suddenly with a smile on her face.  
  
Dustin snapped his head up and looked at Tori with wide eyes in surprise, then soften them and looked back down again and just nodded his head.  
  
"But I never felt like this to anyone before, especially a guy."  
  
"Well okay. You went on dates before with girls right?" and the yellow ninja nodded his head, "What did you feel when you went out with them?"  
  
"What did I feel? Well if you want to know, it felt like I was going out with just friends."  
  
"And you never felt this way with any other guys except Cam right?"  
  
Dustin nodded.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if I'm right or not but that gives you more than enough clues, telling you that you prefer guys over girls or maybe just Cam." stated Tori.  
  
Dustin just nodded in understanding and just stayed quiet for a minute.  
  
"So are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Are you nuts?! I can't tell him, I don't even know if he likes me that way or not. If he doesn't like me like that, thing will be a bit uncomfortable between us." he looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"But what if he likes you back?"  
  
"But what if he doesn't?" he retorted.  
  
"But what if he does." she said again.  
  
"I don't know, I need to think about it."  
  
"Alright I won't force you to do anything but me and the others will be right behind you all the way, since we're already okay with Hunter and Kaze."  
  
"I know and thanks." Dustin smiled.  
  
--------------------  
  
Everyone met up again after Kaze and Tori's talks with Cam and Dustin and started to head back towards the school. As they did, the students of the academy were all going somewhere in the direction of the training ground area. They started to wonder where everyone's going but Hanami spotted them and called them over.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked Shane.  
  
"Its time for the school's weapon session." answered the pink ninja.  
  
"Weapon session?"  
  
"You know besides teaching the art of ninjitsu, the students also learn the use of weapons for combat."  
  
"Oh, so you mean like swords, staffs and weapons and stuff right?" stated Dustin.  
  
"Right, so come on and you can watch some of the skills of the other students here have." and Hanami started to head towards where the other students were going and the guys followed.  
  
"So what did you two find out?" Hunter whispered to Kaze and Tori as Cam and Dustin walked ahead of them, while the others stayed back a bit.  
  
"The only thing that I know is that Cam is sorting through a personal problem that have something to do with Dustin and until he makes a decision, he won't talk to us about it." Kaze whispered back.  
  
"Oh? How about you Tori?" Blake asked in whisper to his girlfriend.  
  
"Well here something interesting you should know about, it seem that Dustin has some sort of feelings for Cam." the water ninja answered in a whisper.  
  
As soon as she said that, everyone stopped and turned their heads and just stared at her and couldn't believe what she just said.  
  
"No way." Shane just said in a plain voice.  
  
"No, its true."  
  
"Who would have thought? And I bet Cam feels the same way, that must be the problem he trying to sort out." stated Kaze amusingly.  
  
"Do you think we should play matchmaker for those two?" Blake asked with a grin.  
  
"No, I think we should just leave it to them to sort things out with one another, besides if we do, Dustin will know that I told you guys."  
  
"Hey you know, if Cam and Dustin do get together, Shane will be the odd man out of the group." Hunter smirked.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to remind me of my love life you know!" exclaimed Shane and the others just chuckled.  
  
--------------------  
  
The guys arrive to where all the other students had ended up at, a large sandstone floor arena that was covered sand dust. The entire school of students were all there standing around the outside perimeter of the arena, along with Sensei Anido was beside him was Sensei Watanabe. When the guys got there, they stood near Kaze's father at the edge of the arena and a battle was already on. The fight was between a female ninja and a male ninja both wearing different uniforms from other schools. The girl was fighting with a pair of sensu fans and the guy was fighting with a wooden ninja sword.  
  
The guy thrusted his sword right at the girl who in turn, brought up one of her closed up fans and blocked the attack by knocking it to the side. The guy quickly countered that move by twisting his body around and swinging his sword around, right back at her. The girl quickly threw her head back along with the top half of her body, barely dodging the wooden blade. She then kick out one of her leg and knocked the guy away from her and did a backflip by putting her hands on the ground and then stood back in a fighting position.  
  
Immediately the guy launched himself into the air spinning and brought his sword right down at her and she quickly brought up her two fans and crossed them and blocked the attack. Then immediately the girl pushed the guy back and opened up her two fans and started to twirl forward with the fans outwards. As she spun around towards the guy who in turn, backed away from the girl blocking her fan attack with his sword. Then on one final move, both of them swinged their weapons at each other and ended up with the guy's blade against the girl's neck and the girl's fan, against the guy's neck.  
  
"Thats enough." called out Sensei Anido as he ended the fight.  
  
The two students who were breathing heavily, dropped their weapons and turned to their sensei and bowed and turned to each other and bowed as well and walked out of the arena.  
  
"Next you all will watch a battle between two of the top female ninjas there are, my daughter Hanami Anido and Leanne Omino of the Thunder Ninja Academy."  
  
Hanami and Leanne walked out from their places and right into the arena and head to one side of the battle area where there were a whole range of wooden weapons, placed on racks. Hanami picked out a wooden naginata, at the same time Leanne picked out a wooden version of the Thunder Blade and both of them walked to the center of the arena. Both of them bowed to the two senseis and then to each other and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"And begin!"  
  
Immediately both ninjas thrusted their staff weapons at one another clashing multiple times and started to knock each others weapon attacks away from them. Hanami somehow got the upper hand and manage to push Leanne back and started to thrust her naginata at her very fast multiple times. The female thunder ninja started to back away and blocks the attacks with her own staff as she was attacked by lightning speed stabs. Leanne immediately during one of the attacks, brought one end of her Thunder Blade down on the bladed part of Hanami's naginata and locked it down to the ground, making it unable to be moved.  
  
The pink ninja quickly with a twist of the handle, freed the blade lock and using the inner curve blade end of her weapon, hooked one of female thunder ninja's ankle and tripped her off her feet. Leanne quickly countered it by going right into a back flip, leaning her top part of her body back she stabbed her staff into the ground using it as a support. She flipped with her hands still on the handles of her staff and she landed on her feet once more and the girls went into a stance again with their weapons. Then immediately both of them lift their weapons above their heads and started to twirl them with both hands towards each other.  
  
As the two of them continued their fight, Kaze noticed something from the corner of his eye and turned to where his father was standing. His father was looking at him but still facing the battle and motioned his head towards the battle and winked. The white ninja understood what his dad wanted him to do and started to walk away. Hunter noticed this and wondered where his boyfriend was going and grabbed hold of his arm. Kaze turned his head back to his love who gave him a questioning look. Kaze just smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed over to where Terry was and Hunter let go of his arm. The storm ninja walked over to the nature ninja and whispered something in his ear. Terry just looked at him and nodded and head over to the rack of practice weapons and took a wooden katana and tossed it into the center of the arena.  
  
Immediately Kaze took a couple of steps forward, towards the arena and jumped into the air with an aerial flip and grabbed hold of the wooden sword in midair. Then he landed a fair distance away from his sister and Leanne, right into a splits and quickly swinged the sword once across the ground. Two trails of dust shot out from the ground in a V formation and rushed towards the two battling girls. The other two ninjas noticed Kaze who joined in the fight, turned their heads just in time to see the attack coming towards them. Immediately the two did a cartwheel flip away from the attack and both landed on their feet and swinged their staff weapons right onto the ground. They manage to hit the two dust trails as it came right at them and rebounded it right back at Kaze.  
  
The ground attacks came rushing back at the white ninja and he quickly tossed his sword into the air and launched himself into the air twirling as the two dust trails collide right at the spot where he was standing and the ground explode under him. As he started to fall back towards the ground, his sword came falling down at the same time as him. As Kaze nearly reached the ground, he quickly flipped himself into a backflip and kicked the wooden sword right at the handle. The sword soared through the air spinning like an upward frisbee right at the two female ninjas. Hanami and Leanne quickly with a twist, moved their bodies out of the way just in time as the spinning sword flew right pass them and stabbed itself into a trunk of a tree.  
  
Once Kaze landed he quickly pulled off his scarf that was around his neck and bunched it up in his right hand. Then taking a couple of steps, he jumped into the air and thrusted the bunched up scarf filled hand, right at the other two ninjas. His scarf came flying stretched out at Leanne where he was still holding onto the other end but the female thunder ninja manage to dodge it. Kaze then retracted his scarf back into his hand and thrusted it again at his sister this time but she manages to dodge it as well. Once he landed, Kaze started to swing the scarf over his head and around, back at the other two. The two females threw their heads back along with the top part of their body and the scarf just swung over them just barely. Kaze quickly twisted his body around and swinged the scarf again but this time near the ground at their feet. The other two quickly jumped and did a backward flip, landed on their feet and held their weapons in a fight stance.  
  
Then the storm ninja rapidly started to swing the scarf back and forth in a snake like motion multiple times while the other two started to back away and knocked the scarf attacks away with their staffs. The storm ninja then swing the scarf to one side making it stretched out a bit and quickly started to twirl his arm in a circular motion. Doing that, it made the scarf twisted up and with one quick pull and smoothing it out with his other hand, the twisted up scarf stiffened and became a staff. He then grabbed hold of the middle of his scarf staff and started to twirl it above him with his two hands as well as around his body as he twirl himself forward and did a couple of short jumping twists.  
  
Hanami and Leanne started to back away from Kaze as he continued forward with his staff twirling above and around him as he spin forward while doing some short twirling jumps. The two females then immediately started to follow and started to twirl their weapons and started to do short twisting jumps away from him. At one point Kaze stopped his advances and did a quick jump and swinged his scarf staff right down at the two. The girls immediately stopped and quickly crossed their staffs and manage to block the incoming attack and with a twist and turn around with their bodies, they did a backward high kick and kicked Kaze right in the chest. The attack kicked the shogun with such force that he went sliding backwards with his feet dragging over the ground.  
  
To stop himself, the white ninja quickly stabbed the staff into the ground and with the given force he swinged himself around. At that time the other two went after him and he kicked out with his two legs right back at them. The two female ninjas quickly stopped right in time before the kicks reached them and blocked with their staff handles and pushed Kaze back away from them. Immediately the shogun started to attack his sister and Leanne with his scarf staff using staff fighting style. All three of them started to hit one another, counter and block each other attacks with swings and twirls of their weapons.  
  
During one of the moves, Leanne jumped to the air and swinged her Thunder Blade right down at Kaze who quickly brought up his staff and blocked it. Then right at that time Hanami, got right in and manages to knock her brother's weapon out of his grasp and disarmed him. The white ninja was knocked back and rolled away from the other two and stood up again. The female storm and thunder ninja was back in a fighting stance, ready for the him to surrender.  
  
Seeing he was disarmed of his weapon, Kaze decided to go for an element technique attack. The shogun quickly crossed his palms of his hands and then twist them around in a quick movement. Then he brought the palms to the side of his waist and quickly with some force he thrusted both palms forward at the other two. Then a giant blast of wind shot out from his palms, rushing forward with a great force which picked up the dust that covered the arena floor. Leanne and Hanami saw the attack coming and quickly jumped out of the way and it rushed past them and exploded. Back over still with Kaze who was still in the position he was in before, he started to cough very badly and dropped to a kneeling position and started to breath heavily and threw up some blood. Since he was injured before with the battle against Ninkana internally, he hadn't recovered yet and using an energy technique made it worst.  
  
Sensei Anido saw this and immediately stopped the battle.  
  
"Thats enough. Thats all for today, you all may leave." Sensei Anido announced and all the students turned towards him and bowed respectively and started to leave.  
  
Immediately the guys along with the senseis and Hanami and Leanne went up to Kaze to check on him and Hunter got to him first. The crimson ninja dropped down beside his boyfriend and pulled his body back a bit and started to pat and rub the white ninja's back, trying to soothe him.  
  
"What happened? You okay?" Hunter asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, its just that I'm still a bit hurt from before and just doing that attack made it worst." Kaze breathed out with his hand over his chest, rubbing it a bit.  
  
"What happened before?" asked his father.  
  
"They fought against Ninkana without their ranger powers and Kaze used a thunder ninja technique to counter one of her attacks. It was powerful and he had to use his own energy to create the technique and he was injured from the collision of the attacks." stated Sensei Watanabe.  
  
"I see." Kaze's father nodded in understanding.  
  
"Then you should get lots of rest tonight son, so you will be ready for your journey tomorrow. Come, lets go back in, its getting late." and everyone started to head towards the school again.  
  
As the two senseis started to head back first and the others following, Hunter who stayed back a bit with Kaze helped him to stand up. After the storm ninja was on his feet, the thunder ninja placed one arm around the other's back and one under his knees. With one quick move, Hunter sweep Kaze up right into in arms and off the ground and started to carry him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kaze said with surprise and wide eyes as Hunter carried him back to the academy.  
  
"What you think I'm doing?" the crimson ninja smirked.  
  
"I got legs, I can walk you know."  
  
"So? I like carrying you, so enjoy the ride." and Hunter continued carrying Kaze back ignoring him and the white ninja just stayed quiet and smiled.  
  
--------------------  
  
Thats the end of this chapter, so read and review! 


	7. Part 7

Chapter 7  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After the weapon demo session, the sun was starting to set and the students had left for home. Students that were staying at the academy decided to go out for the night and left as well, leaving the Anidos, the rangers, Sensei Watanabe and Leanne at the school. The group arrived at the front steps of the academy and started to walk up them and inside with Hunter still carrying Kaze at the end.  
  
"Can you put me down now? I don't think its a good idea, carrying me up the steps." stated the white ninja.  
  
"Fine, fine." and Hunter dropped the other to his feet.  
  
"Thank you." and Kaze grabbed his hand and started up the stairs.  
  
Once the group arrived at the top and entered the main room, Kaze's mom was there waiting for them.  
  
"Its getting late, why don't I go start on dinner. Kazel, why don't you come with me and help." Mrs. Anido asked her son.  
  
"Okay. Guys, why don't you go clean yourselves up while dinner is being made. Hanami can show you where the bathrooms are, will you sis?" the white ninja turned to the others as he heads after his mom.  
  
"Sure." Hanami answered as her brother disappeared behind a door that their mother walked into.  
  
"Well guys, follow me and I'll show you where the bathrooms are." and the pink ninja started to leave as the others followed her.  
  
--------------------  
  
An hour later...  
  
The guys cleaned up, refreshed and had taken either a bath or shower and now they were sitting back in the main room, kneeling around the table along with Sensei Anido and Sensei Kinoi who was on the table. The two senseis along with Hanami and Leanne was wearing bath robes while the others were in sleeping t-shirts and shorts in their respective color. Everyone was chatting and Sensei Anido decided to get to know Hunter a bit better, if he was going to be with his son.  
  
"So Hunter, from what I heard from my son, you and your brother Blake were adopted. Is that right?"   
  
"Yes sir." Hunter replied in a polite nervous voice as he turned to his boyfriend's dad.  
  
"You don't have to be so formal with the sirs, just called me sensei for now. I'm just trying to get to know you better, you don't have to be so nervous about it." Sensei Anido chuckled a bit with a smile.  
  
Hunter relaxed a bit and gave a small smile.  
  
"I also heard that your adopted parents died when you were kids."  
  
"Yeah." Hunter answered sadly.  
  
"I'm really sorry to hear that. It must be had been hard for you and your brother growing up without any parents."  
  
"It was but we had Sensei Omino who took us in and took care of us and trained us like he did with our parents."  
  
"Yes, Sensei Omino is a good man. I was glad that he was chosen to be the sensei of the Thunder Ninja Academy."  
  
Then Sensei Anido's expression changed into something more serious.  
  
"What are your goals in life?" the storm sensei asked seriously.  
  
"My goals?" Hunter answered with a confused expression.  
  
"What were you think of doing in the near future."  
  
"Well I was thinking of finishing my studies in school first, before of thinking anything else."  
  
"Ah, finishing your studies, that very important you know. What about interests or hobbies?"  
  
"Well, I do like motocross racing a lot."  
  
"Motocross racing," Kaze's father said with a nod, "thinking of going professional?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet."  
  
"Are there any other things that you are thinking of accomplishing? You are also a ninja, you know."  
  
After mentioning that, now Hunter knows what Sensei Anido is trying to find out.  
  
"I can assure you sir, I know what happened with Kaze before with the first person he was with but my only interest with Kaze is being with him, thats all."  
  
"How can I be sure that you're not lying?"  
  
"You can't but you have to believe me that Kaze is the only one I want out of our relationship." the crimson ninja said truthfully.  
  
At that moment Kaze walked into the room still wearing his ninja gear and was holding a basket in one hand.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes." he announced.  
  
Sensei Anido turned to his son and nodded.  
  
"Hunter, can you come and help me for a minute?" asked Kaze nicely.  
  
"Uh, sure. Excuse me sensei." Hunter did a quick small bow and the storm sensei nodded.  
  
The older Thunder brother stood up and headed towards where his boyfriend was and left the room with Kaze, down a hall.  
  
"I heard what you were talking about back there, sorry about that. My dad could be quite over protective sometimes."  
  
"Its okay, he was just looking out for you. I can see he loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt again." giving a smile and wrapped an arm around the other's waist.  
  
After awhile of walking, they ended up at a door and Kaze slid the door open and it revealed that it lead to the outside. The white ninja stepped out onto the concrete floor pathway and pulled along his boyfriend by the hand, after him. The two of them walked as the storm student was in front and less than a minute not far from the school they came up to, what seems to be a greenhouse. A large greenhouse a matter of fact.  
  
"You do gardening as well?" Hunter asked curiously.  
  
"No, this belongs to Hanami. She's learning to be a herbalist and this is where she does most of her studying. She plants, grows and gardens almost all types of plant herbs here. No one is allowed in here except for dad, mom and me." chuckled Kaze.  
  
The younger Anido opened the two glass panel doors of the greenhouse and stepped inside and turned on the lights. Kaze stepped inside and Hunter followed and looked around the entire place and couldn't believe the amount and type of plants there were. Everywhere were pots, planters and tables full of exotic plants that a person can tell which were from all over the world. Kaze headed towards the back end of the greenhouse and Hunter followed. They came up to what seems to be a mini vegetable garden, growing vegies and cooking herbs.  
  
"Hold this for me, would you?" Kaze handed the basket to Hunter, who took it.  
  
"Thanks." and the white ninja kneeled down to the ground and started to sort through and pick out the herbs that were growing.  
  
Hunter crouched down next to his boyfriend while he picked the herbs he needed and placed them into the basket. Once the basket was nicely filled with the stuff that the shogun needed, he stood up again pulling the crimson ninja up with him.  
  
"Well that should be good enough, lets get back so I could get dinner finished and have it started." and they started to head back in.  
  
As the two almost reached the school, Hunter started to wiggle his nose a bit and leaned over close towards his boyfriend and sniffed him a bit.  
  
"You smell." pulling back a bit.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious. Wouldn't you think that after a workout and slaving over a hot stove to make dinner for you guys, that I wouldn't be sweating underneath?"  
  
"Well I think it makes you a bit sexy."  
  
After that comment the white ninja went silent and started to go red in the cheeks.  
  
"Oh, come on...." and grabbed hold of his boyfriends arm and started to drag him back inside.  
  
--------------------  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
Everyone was sitting back at the suppose dinner table and a few minutes later Kaze, Hanami and and their mother, brought out the meal. The two Anido siblings were each carrying two certain dishes of food and their mother, a small pot. Bowls of rice and pairs of chopsticks were already set on the table and were just waiting for the main meal courses. The three of them set down the dishes on the middle of the table and sat down in their spot, that were saved for them. Kaze sat beside Hunter who was next to Blake and then Tori. Next to Tori sat Shane, Dustin, Cam, Sensei Kanoi, Sensei Anido, Mrs. Anido, Hanami and Leanne who was next to Kaze.  
  
"These looks great!" commented Tori.  
  
"Thanks." Kaze smiled back.  
  
"So what kind of dishes are these?" asked Leanne.  
  
"Well first off we have what I like to call Golden Lucky Fish." pointing to a dish with a golden brown fried Tilipia fish, drizzled and smothered in a red kind of creamy sauce.  
  
"Next is Rainbow Stir-fry." pointing to another dish of stirfry vegetables of all sorts of colors.  
  
"Then we have Egg Tofu Fooyun." a dish mixed of cubed tofu and eggs in a creamy sauce.  
  
"Curry Chicken." a dish of chicken pieces, potatoes and onion.  
  
"And finally Miso Soup." lifting the lid off the small pot.  
  
"Well dig in." said the white ninja and everyone picked up their chopsticks and bowls and started to eat.  
  
As everyone started to pick up food with their chopsticks, Dustin was having trouble with his and he was fumbling with them in his hands.  
  
"I still haven't got the hang of using these yet." he stated embaressed.  
  
"Here let me show you." Cam put down his bowl.  
  
The green ninja grabbed hold of the earth child's right hand that was holding the utensil and fixed his fingers into the right position. As Cam was doing this, Dustin was going red in the face blushing and stayed silent. Some of the others watched the two with some amusement as they started to eat.  
  
"Now you move your fingers like this." instructed the samurai as he moved his chopsticks, showing Dustin.  
  
The yellow ninja followed the movement and after a few tries, he was able to move the chopsticks without any trouble.  
  
"Now try to pick up something."  
  
Dustin reached out and grabbed hold of a piece of chicken and lifted it up without dropping it and placed it into his bowl.  
  
"Thanks Cam." Dustin gave a smile to the other.  
  
"No problem." Cam giving back a small smile and picked up his bowl again.  
  
"This tasted great!" Dustin who taken a bite of the chicken.  
  
"Yeah you should go pro." suggested Shane.  
  
"Go pro?" Kaze gave a confused look at him.  
  
"Yeah. You know, a professional chef and stuff." said Blake.  
  
"Didn't you take a one year cooking course, after you graduated from high school?" questioned Cam.  
  
"I did but I don't know..."  
  
"Kaze, if you want to be a chef then I'm not stopping you. You choose what you want to do in life, you don't have to stay here and take over as the sensei of the academy if you don't want to. There are others that are good enough be the next master of the Storm Ninja Academy, so you don't have to worry about what I think alright." Sensei Anido assured his son.  
  
"Thanks dad. That means a lot to me."  
  
"You know there is a course that you can go for back at Blue Bay College, maybe you should go and try it." suggested Tori.  
  
"Yeah, if you really want to try to be a chef then you should really go for it." Hunter added to support him.  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Enough talk for now. How about we finish dinner first, the food is getting cold." interupted Mrs. Anido and everyone continued to eat.  
  
--------------------  
  
After dinner...  
  
The dishes were washed and table was cleaned up and the guys started to head towards Kaze's to have some fun playing games, except for Hanami and Leanne who went off to have some girl talk and the adults decide to retire for the night. When they arrived to Kaze's room, Shane and Dustin immediately went over to the storm ninja's playstation and library of games and started to sort through them. The others came in soon after and Kaze went over to his drawer and started to pull out a change of clothes which includes a white t-shirt, underwear and shorts.  
  
"Dude...I didn't know you were into sports games." said Dustin as he held out a skateboarding game.  
  
"I'm not. The sports games you find in there, belongs to Terry. He often comes in here to play, I'm more of a rpg, fighting type style game person."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Anyways you can play them if you want. There are extra controllers and a multi-player connector in the cupboard, under the t.v." the shogun told them as he walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Dustin went to the cupboard and sure enough there were some extra controllers and an adapter as well.  
  
"Found them! So who want play?" the earth ninja asked.  
  
Awhile later.....  
  
It had been two hours since Kaze went to take a bath and wasn't back yet and his boyfriend was wondering, where was he.   
  
"Its been over two hours. I don't think it takes that long to take a bath." stated Hunter.  
  
"Maybe he accidently slipped on the bar of soap and hit his head and now is unconcious in the bathtub." Blake joked as he was watching the t.v. screen.  
  
"Very funny, but that could have happened.....I'm going to check on him." the older Trejo started to stand up head towards the door.  
  
At that moment the door to the room slid open with Kaze coming in and with Hunter almost crashing into him.  
  
"There you are, where have you been?" the crimson ninja questioned.  
  
"Oh, to make you guys dessert." answering and held up a large plate.  
  
On the plate it was filled with some sort of sugar dough treats shaped like animals, mostly of white rabbits and birds, pink pigs and yellow chicks.  
  
"No way!" called out Shane.  
  
"I can't believe you won!" Dustin said suddenly.  
  
Looking over to where the guys were, Shane, Dustin, Blake and Cam were all holding playstation controllers and they were playing a car racing game.  
  
"Don't you know that in his free time, he plays online games?" Kaze smirked.  
  
"Dude, what other things you're hiding from us?" Blake asked.  
  
"Well you will just have to find out later." replied Cam.  
  
Kaze walked over to the guys and sat down along with Hunter and held the plate he was holding out.  
  
"Dessert anyone?"  
  
"Cute, whats that?" curiously asked Tori.  
  
"Sweet dim sum, try some."  
  
Everyone grabbed one and took a bite.  
  
"Mmm, chocolate filling." Dustin popped the entire thing into his mouth and went for another one.  
  
"Actually its red bean. So who's up next! I want to play." reaching out to one of the controllers and they played games all night.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next morning...  
  
It was around 10 and Dustin who happened to sleep in a bit, just started to wake up. He sat up on the bed, stretched his arms out, yawned, got out of bed, washed up and changed into his ninja uniform. He started to head downstairs and arrived at the main room, where Shane and Cam who were already awake and in their own ninja uniforms, sitting at the center table.  
  
"G'morning guys."  
  
"Hey Dustin." Shane greeted.  
  
"Morning Dustin." greeted cam who was working on his laptop.  
  
"Where are the other guys? Don't tell me they're still asleep." Dustin looked around wondering.  
  
"No, they're awake early this morning and Kaze decided to take Hunter and Blake out and teach them some thunder techniques and Tori went with them." answered the air ninja.  
  
"Oh... So whats for breakfast?" the earth ninja said with a lopsided grin.  
  
--------------------  
  
Somewhere in the forest area, near the academy...  
  
"Alright, you guys are doing great. Now remember you must keep your focus."  
  
We come to a small clear where Kaze, Hunter, Blake and Tori was at for the moment, with the Thunder brothers training to use the Thunder technique that Kaze used against Ninkana. Tori was sitting at the side on a log watching and Kaze was standing infront of the Thunders. Hunter and Blake was standing a good distance apart with their eyes closed and had their hands, palms facing towards another with some space between them and lightning like energy started to form in their respected colors. After a minute of concentration, both of them managed to form a ball of electricity of the Thunder Ball technique.  
  
"Okay, now you got the hang of creating the ball. Now I want you both to hit the two trees in front of you with it." Kaze instructed and pointed at the two trees that were behind him.  
  
Hunter and Blake opened their eyes and looked to where the white ninja pointed at and both thrusted their hands forward in a fireball throwing motion and released the attack. Both thunder balls soared through the air and hit the trunks of the two trees, leaving a scorching burn mark.  
  
"Not bad on your first try." commented the storm ninja.  
  
Then out of nowhere, Hanami walked right into the clearing they were in.  
  
"Hey nee-chan, whats up?" greeted Kaze.  
  
"Uncle Oji is here."  
  
"He is? Race you guys back!" and Kaze jogged a couple of steps towards where the school is and with a leap, he was gone in a streak of white.  
  
"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" called out Hunter and both he and his brother jumped and was gone in a streak as well, going after the white one.  
  
"Boys...They never change." sighed Tori as she walked up next to Hanami.  
  
"Then shall we?" the other female ninja turned to her.  
  
Tori just smirked and both girls 'ninja redeyed' out of there as well.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back at the academy...  
  
We see five streaks of colors bouncing in from the forest and landed on the top steps of the stairs to the main entrance of the school. The five ninjas walked into the main room where the other rangers, the senseis, Mrs. Anido, Leanne and Terry was at the moment along with the Anido's relatives.   
  
"Uncle Oji, Aunt Nasumi! You here!" Kaze greeted happily.  
  
"Nephew, its good to see you again." his uncle greeted back.  
  
"Hey, don't forget me!" stated Hinita as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"As if I could ever forget about you." and the white ninja went to hug each of his relatives.  
  
"Well Kaze, we met Cam, Leanne and your friend Shane and Dustin, so who are your other friends?" asked his aunt.  
  
"Oh well, this is Victoria Hanson." pointing to Tori.  
  
"But my friends call me Tori, nice to meet you."  
  
"Blake Trejo." gesturing to the navy ninja.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"And Hunter Trejo." he finished shyly introducing his boyfriend.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"So you're Hunter." stated Oji.  
  
"Um, yes sir."  
  
"He's more handsome and cuter than you describe him to be." Hinita peered at her cousin's koi.  
  
At that comment, Hunter started to blush and went red in the face.  
  
"Hinita!" her mother scold, "Its nice to meet you Hunter." she shook the older Thunder brother's hand with a smile.  
  
"And guys, I want you to my Uncle Oji, Aunt Nasumi, my cousin Hinita and the newest addition to my family, Genji." Kaze introduced his family to the rest of the rangers.  
  
"I think its time to get your journey started rangers." announced Sensei Anido.  
  
All the rangers turned their heads towards him and nodded.  
  
"Then follow me." and the master of the Storm Ninja school walked off into one of the halls, with everyone following.  
  
The group travelled through the hallways of the school until they reach what to be seem as a indoor training dojo that was in the middle of the school, almost the size of half a gym. All four walls were covered with paper with wood frame traditional walls. At the far end of the room was some kind of alter cover with statues of all sorts as well as urn pots, incenses and other stuff. Sensei Anido walked into the room and up to the said placed alter and stood in front of it and reached out and moved something. Then suddenly a small portion of the floor in front of the alter, opened up and revealed stairs that lead downwards.  
  
"Cool! A secret passage, just like the movies." exclaimed Dustin and the others just stared at him.  
  
Sensei Anido walked to the entrance and started to walk down the set of stone stairs that were quite dark and everyone else followed. The set of stairs were quite long and it took them awhile before they ended up at the bottom and came up to what seems to be a tunnel cavern. The group started to head through the tunnel and as they did, torches magically light up showing the tunnel path. It wasn't a long tunnel, it was short in fact and they ended up in a large cavern room way larger then Ninja Ops.  
  
Immediately the room lit up and by stone lanterns that were place around the cave. The cavern itself was partly furnished with japanese paper wall screens that were place around the outer edge walls of the room. There were carpets and rugs, placed around the place and a low level table in the middle of the room as well as pedestals holding up all sorts of asian objects, statues and other artifacts. There were stalactites and stalagmites of all sizes formed around the cavern and near one end there was a large circular ring, formed from the rocks and stones in the cave almost like a doorway gate.  
  
"Lets begin then." stated the Storm Academy sensei.  
  
"I will need awhile to set up before we started." the Shinto priest announced.  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
A regular size height table was set up just a couple of yards in front of the circular stone gateway with a praying alter setup. On the table there was pot filled with sand and had three incense sticks, that were lit and were stuck into the pot. On each side of the the incense holder was a white candle that was lit as well with a stalk of bamboo in a vase, beside the candles. In front of this was a jar of purification water and a jar of rice. Along with those were a stack of paper charm talismans, six small triangular flags of different colors and a harai-gushi layed across the table near the edge. Everyone was standing around waiting for things to be ready, the rangers were standing together talking except Cam is nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Here Kaze, I think you should have this back." said Terry who held out the Wood morpher.  
  
"Keep it. Hanami will need some help if Lothor decide to attack the academy while we're gone. Besides, I think you're meant to have it." Kaze smiled.  
  
"Um okay, thanks. I'll try my best and use it wisely." the wood ninja strapped the morpher back onto his wrist.  
  
"I know you will."  
  
"Alright, everything is ready and its time to begin!" announced Kaze's uncle who wore an entire shinto priest outfit and headed towards were the alter is.  
  
"Wait! Where's Cam? He's not back yet." exclaimed Dustin as he looked around.  
  
"I'm right here." the samurai called out and we see Cam walking out from the tunnel entrance where they enter before holding something under his arm.  
  
"Where did you go? We're about to begin." asked Shane.  
  
"Oh just this, here." and Cam helded out what seems to be their ninja swords and staffs from their ranger powers.  
  
"Our thunder staffs and ninja swords but how?" Blake along with the others were totally confused.  
  
"I thought that we lost our ranger powers, then how did you get these?" questioned Tori who raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well these are not exactly the weapons from our ranger powers, they're actually duplicates of them. They have the same durability as the real ones but with no power at all. With the data from the lightning and wood morpher, I manage to recreate them. Also your ninja swords can't change into blaster mode as well." the green ninja explained.  
  
Everyone took their own weapon and strapped them to their backs with the straps that were attached to them.  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea to have them just in case. You never know what can happen, so I thought it would be good for us to be armed with something."  
  
"Good old reliable Cam." stated Hunter.  
  
Once everyone had their weapons strapped on and was ready to leave, Sensei Anido walked up to his son holding some sort of pouch in his hand. The pounch had a pull string opening and seems to be filled with something that had a bit of some weight to it and was solid.  
  
"Here, there is about 10000 okane in here. It should help you on your journey, if you need it." handing over the money to Kaze who tied it around the waistband of his uniform.  
  
"You have the morphers, Cam?" Sensei Watanabe asked his son.  
  
"Yes dad, I have them right here." Cam gestured to the make shift backpack on his back that was made basically from a large square cloth with the morphers in the middle, wrapped up like a burrito and the two long ends tied together in the front with one end over a shoulder and the other under the other arm.  
  
"Alright then, now we can begin." Oji announced once more.  
  
The Shinto priest walked up to the alter and picked up the harai-gushi and Hinita followed and stood a little ways behind her father.  
  
"Wait, Cam your glasses." the white ninja pointed out and held out his hand.  
  
"Oh. Right." remembering his glasses and took them off and handed them to his friend who in turn, gave them to his sister to keep.  
  
"Now remember once I open the portal, everything outside the boundaries of the school will be frozen in time."  
  
Immediately Kaze's uncle started to say a japanese chant and started to swing the stick around, back and forth to the sides in front of him. After about a minute of chanting, the priest grabbed a handful of rice with his left hand and toss it in front of him, over table. Then after a few chants, he scooped up some water with his left hand and sprayed it in front of him as well. After doing that Oji slammed the harai-gushi right back onto the table and picked up a paper talisman, one in each hand and lit them up by the candles. He crossed his arms then go right into a twirling wheel motion with them and toss them forward as well.  
  
Right after he slams the palm of his hand right onto the table top, making the flags launch flying into the air and with one swing of his arm, he grabs them all with his left hand. The flags themselves were in six colors, red yellow, green, blue, black and white, each with the japanese character of the six major elements on them. They include Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Dark and Light. The shinto then launch the flags forward into the air like darts and the flags inplanted themselves into the circular stone gateway in a hexagon pattern. Then picking up the harai-gushi once more, he did a flew more chants then spears the rest of paper talismans with the stick. The talisman themselves were somehow attached together like a long chain with one end attached to the stickand it flutter threw the air as Uncle Oji waved it around.  
  
He then swung the harai-gushi in sharp gestures and strokes and as he did that he left trails of energy in the air which formed the japanese character for 'Time' and then raised his right arm up above his head with the harai-gushi pointing forward. With one last chants he thrust the stick forward and the energy made character shot forward right at the stone gateway. The spell hit the center of the open circular stone gateway and spread out to the edges and the chain of talismans disappeared into the hole, infusing the six flags with energy and with a flash, a portal was created.  
  
"It is done." the priest stated as he placed the harai-gushi back down onto the table.  
  
Kaze's uncle walked to his nephew and pulled out three white paper talismans with writings on them, from his sleeve.  
  
"Now remember Kaze, the portal I created will stay open with no time limit but remember the longer you all stay in the past the more dangerous it is that you can change the future we know, so becareful and try to get back as soon as you can."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Kaze nodded.  
  
"Also when you go through, once you end up on the other side, the portal will disappear. It will be invisible to everyone so that no one from the past will accidently come through. When you are ready to leave just burn one of these charm talismans at the place where you exit the portal and it will emerge and reappear to you again." and he handed the talismans over to Kaze who took each one and placed one in his sleeve, another in one of his boots and the last into the chest of his uniform.  
  
"But just in case if you happen to lose them all.....here Hunter, you keep one." and he grinned and handed another one to the crimson ninja who with a smirk placed it in a safe place, upon his body.  
  
"Hey!" Kaze pouted and his uncle just chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Now be careful and have a safe journey."  
  
"Be careful my son." Sensei Watanabe looked at Cam.  
  
"I'll will dad."  
  
"You too Kaze." Sensei Anido added, looking at Kaze.  
  
"I know."  
  
Then everyone else started to bide them farewell and have a safe journey too.  
  
"I'm leaving my son to you now Hunter, so I expect you to look after him." stated Sensei Anido.  
  
"I will sir."  
  
"You guys ready?" Hinita looked at the group and they nodded, "So who's first?"  
  
"I'll go." Shane volunteered and turned towards the swirling portal, took a deep breath and jumped in.  
  
Next was Dustin who also took a deep breath and jumped in too and Cam right after. Blake and Tori was next and they looked at each other and grabbed hold of each other's hand and jumped in. Finally was Kaze and Hunter who were also holding hands and with one last look behind them to their friends and family, they too entered the portal.  
  
--------------------  
  
Well after two weeks on vacation and a writer's block, I finally got inspired again to continue. Anyways read and review please, thanks a lot for waiting. 


	8. Part 8

Chapter 8  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Note:  
  
Phases in "...." means english  
  
Phases in -....- means japanese  
  
We come to a place of open scenery by the looks of it, the time of ancient japan. Looking over the land, you basically see nature as far as the eye could see. Only once in a spreaded out distance there were a patch of civilization can be seen. We come to a hill side top that was totally covered with green grass and a forest of lush large trees growing. On the hill top where there was a small clear field near the edge, something started to spark out of nowhere. Suddenly the energy spark started to grow larger and a portal formed and opened. Then you could hear someone yelling out and a figure came flying out of the portal.  
  
"Whoaaa!!!" and Shane landed face first on the ground, all sprawled out.  
  
Not so far behind him, Dustin was the next one came flying out followed by Cam and both of them landed face first as well, right next to Shane.  
  
"Oof!" Both of them groaned as they hit the floor.  
  
Not far behind them were Blake and Tori, who were still holding hands as they too landed on the ground, face first. Finally after them, the last of them were Hunter and Kaze who came flying out and landed next to the others. Everyone started to slowly stand up, helping the others as well and started to brush themselves off as the portal behind them disappeared from sight.  
  
"Well that was a fun ride." commented Tori as she rubbed her back.  
  
"So this is ancient japan, huh?" Shane looked at the surroundings around them.  
  
"Its just like a camping trip, the great outdoors." Blake took a deep breath, inhaling the cool fresh air.  
  
"What do you expect? They didn't have huge steel and concrete buildings back then." stated Cam who was also taking in their surroundings.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Hunter asked.  
  
"We need to figure out where we are exactly and find out how far are we from Byakuro." answered Kaze as he turned to his boyfriend.  
  
"Byakuro? Thats where we're going?" Tori looked at him.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But how are we're going to do that?"  
  
"We need to find a place where there's people so we ask for directions."  
  
"Hey guys! Come over here! I can see a town down there." Dustin exclaimed as he motioned his friends to where he was standing at the moment.  
  
Everybody walked over to where the Earth child was and looked over to where he was pointing and as you know it, there was a small town off in the distance. Even it was looking quite far from where they were standing, they could see old japanese style buildings.  
  
"Before we move out I need to sort out a problem first."  
  
"Which is?" asked Cam.  
  
"Communication. I know that Hunter and Blake can read, speak and write japanese since he told me that Sensei Amino taught them when they went to live with him. I know that Cam has no problem with it but I'm not sure about you three." the shogun refered to the three wind ninjas.  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah, I need to know how good your japanese is just in case of any problems we might run into."  
  
"Well Shane, Dustin and I took a basics of japanese course before we got into the academy so our language skills is so so. We know basic reading and writing skills and talking...people should be able to understand us." explained Tori.  
  
"Well with that taken care of then lets go." and they started to head down the hill towards the town.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back in the present...  
  
"Lothor, I need to speak to you."  
  
"What is it?" the dark ninja asked annoyed as he turned to the dark priestess.  
  
"I sensed a disturbance in time, it seem that someone had opened a time portal."  
  
"What?! It must be the rangers, I wonder why they would go through time..... Unless they are trying to restore their powers! Do you know where did they go?"  
  
"It will take some time but I can pin point which time they went back to."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?!"   
  
"I'm on it." and priestess left and Lothor just growled at the recent news.  
  
--------------------  
  
Back in the past...  
  
The guys after over three hours of walking, finally manage to reach the town that they spotted earlier. As they entered the suppose border of the town, the group was totally tired and a bit exhausted.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I'm really starting to miss modern transportation." breathed out Shane.  
  
"I second that." added Dustin.  
  
"You just saying that because you can't ride your bike instead of walking the entire way." stated Kaze as he leaned against Hunter a bit.  
  
"So now what?" asked Blake as he looked around at the buildings.  
  
Kaze just shrugged, "I guess we should try to find someone that can give us some directions."  
  
The white ninja started to walk off in a direction with the others following. They walked through the street that they were at of the moment, both sides they were surrounded by ancient japanese buildings. As they move down the street, people in town around them started to stare and whisper to each other while pointing at the group.  
  
"Um guys, people are staring at us." gulped Dustin as he spoke nervously looking at the townspeople.  
  
"Well they never did see people from other cultures before, so you can't blame them for staring." said Cam.  
  
Half way down the street they were stopped by Kaze.  
  
"Hey guys look, an inn. I think its best to ask for directions in there." the white ninja suggested as he pointed towards a large building that was in front of them.  
  
-Oushin Inn- the board sign read and they headed inside.  
  
Once in, Kaze walked up to what seems to be the front desk with the others following where an elderly man in a grey kimono robe stood. The man was holding an ink brush and was writing in a thick booklet on the desk he was working at.  
  
-Um, excuse me sir.- Kaze cleared his throat a bit.  
  
The man looked up at them and smile.  
  
-Hello and welcome to Oushin Inn. By the looks of it, you're not from around here are you.- the innkeeper peered at them.  
  
-No, we come from a foreign land.- answered Hunter.  
  
-Ah, I see. You speak our language quite well.-  
  
-Thank you.-  
  
-So how may I help you folks?-  
  
-We were wondering if you could tell us on how to get to Byakuro.- asked Cam.  
  
-Byakuro? You have business at the capital?- the man gave them a curious look.  
  
-Kind of.-  
  
-Well from here it will be at least five days travel by foot, three if you're travelling on horses.-  
  
-I see. Well can you tell us where we can buy a map of some sort.- asked Kaze.  
  
-I'm sorry but we don't have a shop that sells maps in this town but there is one in the next town over and its right on the direction you need to get to Byakuro as well.-  
  
-Can you tell us how to get there?- Blake asked this time.  
  
Walking out from behind the desk hearing his wooden slippers clicking against the wood floor, the innkeeper lead the guys outside and pointed out to one direction of the town.  
  
-If you travel in that direction, the town is two days walk from here.-  
  
-Thank you.- Tori thanked.  
  
The elderly man just nodded and walked back inside. Once the man was out of listening distance, the guys kind of huddled together and started to talk.  
  
"Five day?! I can't believe we were sent that far away from the place." exclaimed Shane.  
  
"Dudes, what should we do?" Dustin wondered.  
  
"I think we should take the guy's advice and get to the next town and buy a map so we know where we're going." suggested the samurai.  
  
"You're right but I think we should say here for the night since its getting late and dark soon." added Tori gestured at the sun which was late of the afternoon and by the looks of it, it will set around in a hour or so.  
  
"Looks like we're staying here for the night." and the group headed back into the inn and up to the main desk.  
  
-We were wondering if you have anymore rooms left.- the green ninja asked politely.  
  
-Decided to stay for the night? Let me check.- and the innkeeper flipped through the book he had to a page that is half filled and scanned down it.  
  
-Ah yes we do. We have four opened rooms left, how about it?- the man looked up.  
  
-We'll take them.- stated the white ninja.  
  
-Thank you and I hope you enjoy your stay here. May I have your name?-  
  
-Ah, name?- Kaze started to fidget.  
  
-Yes, I need it for my records.-  
  
Not wanting to give out his real name, the white ninja quickly came up with something.  
  
-Siro Arashi.- Kaze said without a thought.  
  
Before the guys could comment, the innkeeper called for one of his employees.  
  
-Tuyo! Please take our guests to the four remaining rooms upstairs.- and a guy not as old as the rangers in ragged clothes, hurried up to the desk.  
  
-Yes sir. Please this way.- and the guy named Tuyo headed towards where the stairs were and the guys followed.  
  
Once they got up to the second floor, they walked down a hallway where both side had paper sliding wood doors indicating they were rooms. The group kept walking and took a turn into another hall and finally stopped at the end.  
  
-Your rooms are on both sides, right next to each other.- Tuyo point to the doors next to them.  
  
Kaze reached into the money pouch that was attached to his waist and reached right inside of it and fished for something. Then he took out something and handed it to the guy, it was a small piece of gold.  
  
-Here's something for your service.- Kaze grinned.  
  
The guy just went wide-eyed at the piece of gold in his palm and stared back at him.  
  
-Thank you sir! Thank you very much! If you need anything else please ask!- and the guy left, back down the hall.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Kaze held up his hand and thumbed towards one of the rooms that was closest to him. The white ninja slid the door open and walked in and the others followed him with Shane at the end, slide closing the door behind them.  
  
"Why did you give the guy a fake name?" Dustin asked curiously.  
  
"Well duh!? I don't think that giving people in this era our real name, is such a great idea. Considering that it can change the future if we're remembered throughout history, who knows what can happen. I think you guys better have an alias name as well." explained the shogun.  
  
"Thats a good point but what kind of name should we use." Cam pointed out.  
  
"Well for me, I used Siro Arashi. I could make one for you guys as well, if you want."  
  
"Sure." Blake just shrugged.  
  
"Cool but why did you use Siro Arashi?" questioned Shane.  
  
"It means White Storm." Kaze smirked.  
  
"Ahh..." everyone started to understand and grinned.  
  
"Well lets see, for you Shane......Akai Kaze."  
  
"Akai Kaze?"  
  
"Red wind." and Shane grinned.  
  
"Dustin.....Kiiro Chikyuu, Yellow Earth."  
  
"Cool dude."  
  
"Blake......Kon Kaminari, Navy Thunder."  
  
"Alright!"  
  
"Tori.....Aoi Mizu, Blue Water.'  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Hunter.....Kurenai Kaminari, Crimson Thunder." and Hunter just smiled.  
  
"And Cam....."  
  
"Let me. Midori Gane" the samurai interupted with a bit of a smile.  
  
All of the other guys peered at him, wondering.  
  
"Green Metal."  
  
"So now we got our names, now what?" the air ninja looked at the others.  
  
"How about figuring out which of you three will be pairing up for a room since we only have four. I know that Blake and Tori is taking a room and Hunter and I will be taking another leaving the last two to you guys."  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors?" Shane suggested.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors." Cam gave him a look.  
  
"Do you have any other ideas?"  
  
"Fine. Rock, paper, scissors, it is." the green ninja sighed.  
  
Then Shane, Dustin and Cam stood together with their right hands in a fist and started to do the rock, paper, scissors game.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors!" all three of them called out.  
  
"Yes! Paper wins!" the air ninja called out.  
  
"Me and rock." Dustin slouched and sighed.  
  
"With that taken care of, now what?" asked Tori.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm going to explore the town abit before it gets dark." replied Kaze.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Sure. Anyone else want to come?"  
  
"I think we'll stay here." Blake answered for both him and Tori.  
  
"I'm staying." Shane answered.  
  
"Me too." Dustin added.  
  
"I'm staying as well." Cam finished.  
  
"Alright then, see you guys later. Come on Hunter." taking his boyfriend's hand, the two of them left.  
  
-------------------  
  
Not much later....  
  
Hunter and Kaze came back from their town exploration and was back at the inn with the others on the main floor, ordering dinner. The group was settled around a table and they were kneeling on straw mats that were on the floor as seats. The table had already bowls, cups and chopsticks set in a wooden container in the middle.  
  
-What would you like to eat tonight?- asked one of the servers that worked there.  
  
-We'll have rice and some of your finest simple dishes that you serve here.- Kaze said.  
  
-Alright, they'll be ready in awhile.- and the server left to start the order.  
  
Once the guy left with their order, the group started to talk again.  
  
"So how was your town outting go?" asked Tori.  
  
"Well the shops in this town basically sell basic needed items, but nothing of the fancy sort." answered Hunter.  
  
"We did spot some shops that sell supplies that we need for travelling tomorrow." added Kaze.  
  
"Then we should go buy them tomorrow morning and get moving, so we can get to the next town as soon as we can." Cam suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
15 minutes later the food arrived and two servers who worked at the inn, carried the different dishes of food on a tray and the other was carrying the rice that was putting in a large bowl like container with a large wooden spoon. Both of them set the dishes and rice on the table, in the middle.  
  
-Here you go, enjoy. Would you like to have some saki with your meal?- one of the servers asked.  
  
-No thanks, some tea or water with be fine.- the white ninja replied.  
  
-Alright, tea it is.- and the servers left again.  
  
"Well lets eat." and everyone picked out a pair of chopsticks out of the holder and their bowls and started to eat.  
  
--------------------  
  
After dinner the group decided to turn in for the night so they could get an early start in the morning and went up to their rooms to get ready for bed. All of them were laying on their bed mats with their weapons on the floor.  
  
In Shane's room we see the red air ninja laying on a woven mat bed that was big enough for two people, that was placed on the floor near one end of the room. Near him was a low level table with a candle on it burning as the light of the room. Shane was laying there with his arms tucked around the wooden pillow behind his head with a blanket that was part of the bed set pulled over him. He just stared at the ceiling thinking of all the things that had happened to him and his friends so far and wondered what other things might happen. After awhile of wondering, he just sighed and sat up to where the table was and blew out the candle. He layed back down on the mat and close his eyes trying to doze off.  
  
In Blake and Tori's room the couple was getting ready for bed and pulled out the blanket on the bed set. The set up of their room was similar Shane's. Blake layed down first on their mat mattress and place his head on the make shift wood pillow that was part of the bed set. It wasn't very comfortable, thats one thing for sure. The navy ninja layed his left arm out on the open mat space, right next to him. Tori was about to lay down when she spotted Blake's arm and looked down at her boyfriend with a bit of a cocky look.  
  
"What? Its better to have just one of us with a sore neck then both right?" giving grin.  
  
"Come on." and Blake reached up and pulled his girlfriend down next to him and had her head on his out stretched arm which wrapped around her shoulder and cuddled up together with the blanket over them.  
  
After awhile just laying there, the younger of the Trejo brothers was still awake.  
  
"Something wrong?" the water ninja asked.  
  
"Just wondering what my brother and Kaze is doing."  
  
"I so not need to know that." Tori stated.  
  
"What? I'm just worried." the navy ninja answered.  
  
"Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?"  
  
"Sometimes younger brothers do the worrying for once."  
  
"Like they will be talking about you right now..."  
  
Next in Hunter and Kaze's room the samething was happening with them as the crimson ninja's little brother. The older Trejo brother was laying on the bed mat with his boyfriend curled up against him. The white ninja's head was place between the other's neck and left shoulder with his left arm draped across and his palm on his boyfriend's chest. Hunter had his arms wrapped around his beloved and the blanket covering them from the chest down.  
  
"Working that brain of yours?" Kaze stated when he noticed Hunter was still awake.  
  
"Just worrying as a big brother as usual. Just hoping that Blake won't do something with Tori that he wasn't suppose to do. Maybe I shouldn't have let him have a room with her."  
  
"What? You rather sleep with him to keep him in check? I mean if thats what you want I can switch places with Blake, I'm sure Tori or maybe even Shane won't mind." and the shogun started to sit up.  
  
"What?! No way! You're staying here!" Hunter quickly reached up and grabbed Kaze again and pulled him back down next him.  
  
"I thought you wanted to sleep with Blake." the white ninja grinned as he was held back into the position that he was in before.  
  
"Maybe I need to trust my bro more."  
  
"Like you won't jump at the chance to sleep with a person you like, all alone in a room with no parents around." Kaze poking the other in the chest.  
  
"Of course not." the older of the two smiled a small grin.  
  
"Sure....." and Kaze started to tickle Hunter.  
  
"Sttoooppp! Alright! Maybe." the crimson ninja laughed out from the tickling.  
  
"Maybe?" the tickling continued.  
  
"Alright! I get the point! And I meant it when I said maybe." Hunter started to catch his breath as his laughter died down as Kaze stopped the tickling and smirked.  
  
In the last room where Cam and Dustin was sleeping, both of them was already in bed on the mat sharing one blanket just merely inches apart from one another. Although they should be asleep, Dustin however was twisting and turning on the mat.  
  
"Is something wrong Dustin?" Cam asked tiredly.  
  
"Did I wake you up? Sorry about that." the earth child apologized.  
  
"Don't be sorry, so whats wrong?" the samurai turned his head and faced the other person that he was sharing the bed with.  
  
"I just can't get to sleep, this isn't one of the most comfortable pillow there is." refering to the wooden pillow under his head.  
  
"I know what you mean." Cam agreed and reached behind himself and pulled out the green bundle of cloth that held the morphers.  
  
"Here use this. Its not as bad as the pillow you have right now but its softer."  
  
"But what about the morphers?"  
  
"Don't worry about them, we'll keep them between us under blanket." the green ninja opened up the make shift back pack and took out the morphers and placed them under the blanket in the space between him and the other ninja.  
  
"Here." holding the now empty cloth to the yellow ninja.  
  
Dustin just stared at the other for a minute then gave a smile and reached out and took the cloth. Folding up the cloth until it was a head size pad, Dustin placed it under his head and comfortably settled on the sleeping mat.  
  
"Thanks Cam." Dustin yawned sleepily and grinned.  
  
"Just get some sleep, alright." Cam slowly closed his eyes and not long, both of them dozed off.  
  
--------------------  
  
The next morning...  
  
Dustin woke up to the dull sunlight that shined through the paper mounted windows that was in the room. Opening his eyes he turns his head expecting to see the green cladded ninja but instead he sees an empty space, indicating he was up already. Sitting up, the earth ninja pulled back the blanket that covered him and still sees the morphers that Cam placed the night before, in the middle of the mat. Spreading out the cloth that he was given to use as a pillow, Dustin put the morphers back and wrapped them up again. He then looked around the room and spotted a wooden wide mouth bucket filled with water near him and there was an note on the table along with a towel cloth.  
  
"Dustin  
  
The water is for washing up.  
  
Cam"  
  
Dustin just smiled a bit and crawled over to the water and scooped some up with his hands and splashed his face. Splashing and rubbing his face a couple of times, he eventually dunked his whole face in and pulling it back out, Dustin was totally awake now. Taking the towel he wiped and patted his face dry, picked up the morphers pack and walked out the room. The earth ninja manage to find his friends in Shane's room.  
  
"Good morning Dustin." greeted Tori.  
  
"Morning bro." added Blake.  
  
"Morning." Dustin greeted back.  
  
"Here's your breakfast." Shane gestured towards a plate of.....pancakes on the table.  
  
"Pancakes! Alright!.....Wait a minute. Where did you get the pancakes from?" the yellow ninja giving a confused look.  
  
"Kaze made them this morning. He had to bribe the innkeeper before he let him use the kitchen." replied the air ninja.  
  
"Shane and Hunter had to stand outside of the kitchen to stand guard so no one enters. Cam helped with the pancakes. Tori and I squeezed the orange juice which used up the entire kitchen's oranges and not to mention it took forever." Blake smirked and pushed a cup of what seems to be orange juice towards Dustin.  
  
"Speaking of them, where's the other guys anyway?" the earth ninja asked not seeing three of his friends.  
  
"Cam said to let you sleep in and went out with Kaze and Hunter to buy supplies." replied the water ninja.  
  
"He did?" looking at his friend as he was eating his pancakes.  
  
"Ah huh." Tori giving a knowing smile.  
  
Dustin at the time was half way through his breakfast when the rest of the group returned and entered to room.  
  
"Hey Dustin, you're awake. So how's the pancakes?" Kaze greeted.  
  
"They're great dude. Thanks." and the yellow ninja finished off the last of his pancakes and started to drink his juice.  
  
"So what you guys buy?" Blake asked curiously.  
  
"Just somethings like a couple of blankets, rope, water containers, fruit and some other things." Cam counted off.  
  
"I have the basic supplies and Hunter has the food." the white ninja gestured to themselves where they had a big bundle of a make shift backpack on their backs using a blue and black cloth.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Hunter asked.  
  
Everyone nodded and went back to their rooms to make sure they have everything and grabbed their weapons and strapped them to their back once more and started to head downstairs.  
  
"Here Cam." Dustin handed over the bundle of morphers to the samurai.  
  
"Thanks." taking the morphers back and the green ninja tied it around his back again.  
  
Once downstairs Kaze went to the main desk with Hunter to check themselves out and pay for their expenses. Once that was done, the two walked back to the group all ready to go.  
  
"Well lets get out of here guys." and the group left the inn and headed towards to their next destination.  
  
--------------------  
  
Yah! I finally updated! So read and review! 


End file.
